


One More Tomorrow

by Bigbeewolf



Category: Ardyn Lucis Caelum - Fandom, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV, ardyn izunia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gilgamesh - Freeform, Slow Build, gilgamesh final fantasy xv, if he wasnt so beautiful in episode gladio i wouldnt be in this predicament right about now, im making gilgamesh my bestie, ive decided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigbeewolf/pseuds/Bigbeewolf
Summary: There was a man... who was currently occupying the water hole. Burgundy hair stands were pushed back from his face, long enough to stick to the back of his neck, and he stretched his arms.Was he bathing there?Was he… naked?Well how else would you bathe?He let his arms fall down to his sides, looking around, taking in his surroundings, when suddenly his eyes met hers from afar in the bushes. But did he really see her?He squinted hard in her direction, unsure of what it was that he spotted and spoke out.“Hello?”





	1. Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first off, I have never posted anything online. The only person who reads my fics is my best friend haha. I figured that it's most likely a good idea to get more opinions from others, a great idea actually. I need/want to hear constructive criticism. So lay it on me ! The title is also a working title... I might change it to something else that I feel like would fit better, I don't know. Anyways, here's the first chapter~
> 
> I also changed some elements of the story and lore and the way somethings work in the world of FFXV.
> 
> I'm also trying to figure out the html coding, so bear with me. If anyone can point out how to indent and center the paragraphs, you will be the best lol

It was that time of night again when the frail girl would go and sit out by the lake and offer a prayer with the loveliest stone she could find. Cupping it in one hand with the other protectively on top, she gazed out towards the black water that almost reflected the night sky above. There were no clouds tonight either and she looked up at all the lights that shone so far away. Bending down near the edge of the weathered down ramp, she put the rock up to her forehead, whispering a chant.

 

_“With the sun by day and the moon and stars above at night, hear my plea._

_Lest I seem to be full of greed,_

_I only seek the strength and wisdom to be granted upon me for another day.”_

 

The rock rolled off her palm and plopped straight into the water. With a sigh released, she sat down, criss-crossed, and hunched over. She had dropped so many stones by now, she couldn't help but wonder if they'd ever reach the top, or close, of the water. But when she looked long into the dark waves beneath her, they transitioned from calm to rough, almost splashing over the pier. Her eyes lifted up to look beyond, for perhaps a storm was heading towards the town, but it was as clear as before. The sound of the water caused her head to look back down only to see a strange figure rising to the top and coming from out of the lake.

A head that sat atop a long neck with fins, large and small, extending from both sides looked straight down at it's visitor. The sight in front of her was unbelievable; the ridges that followed down it's neck and the grand teeth it bared, with skin that reflected a lustrous blue off the moonlight. She heard rumors of the Hydrean Astral that lived in this lake, but none could ever attest to actually witnessing it. It was known to be only a rumor. Her jaw dropped. It's neck lowered closer to her level and moved forward, only causing her to step back and fall right on her bottom. She did her best to scoot back away from it until it spoke.

“Are you afraid of me child?” Before she could answer, it cut her off with a simple, yet straight-forward warning. “Should you scream, I will not hesitate to devour you.” the creature was only a few feet away from her, but that's where it remained.

“I don't know... should I be... afraid?”

“It depends what mood I'm in. I'm surprised to learn that you can understand me.”

“That is rather strange isn't it?” she was still stunned in the spot she scooted to, eyes wide open.

“I think I might know the reason why...”

“I'm only dreaming aren't I? That's the reason?”

“If that were the case, then that means I'm dreaming as well.” she was at a loss for words. The Hydrean before her, claiming to _dream_? “Why do you throw those stones into my lake?”

“I uh... it's meant to be a prayer. Or a wish sometimes.”

“With a stone?”

“Well they're stones that I happen to find are... pr-prettier than the rest... I...” the water serpent was silent until it began to move back, diving down into the water. She lent on her side, letting go of a heavy sigh, trying to catch her breath. With the intention to stand up and run, she paused as she heard the water rumbling yet again. It came from under the deep waters once more and slowly hovered it's enormous head back in front of her, dropping at least fifteen stones that she had left from past nights.

“What prayers do you request with a stone any other cretin could throw in? Why should yours be answered and not someone who'd give riches and all the gil they have for a simple prayer to be answered? Why would your measly stone hold more value over ones fortune?”

“I don't think that highly of myself to believe that my prayer is more important than another. Greed is not what I seek. Only the strength to get through my days of living.”

“Are you ill?” the Hydreans voiced raised.

“No.”

“Then why exactly do you need strength? If you have the strength to the gather stones all of these days and make your way to this lake at night, what other strength do you truly need?”

“I have plenty of external strength. What I seek is internal.” her hand raised up to the center of her chest and she dared to look the beast in the eye.

“Hm...” it moved forward, going to her left side, stopping once more. “Are you still afraid of me?”

“I don't really know what I'm feeling exactly right now.”

“The tone in your voice moments ago hinted that you no longer are...” the girl alone was just a little taller than the size of the serpents eye. Fear would be typical for any one being to feel when face to face with the legendary Lord of the Waters. It's been known to have a little to no care for the mortals that walked on the surface, with stories claiming it to destroy the town multiple times just because it simply could. But the stones she offered to the lake caught the attention of the sea ruler, for what reason, the Hydrean wasn't sure of. “What name do you bear?”

“Esme...”

“Do you know mine, mortal?”

“The Hydrean... I'm not sure if you have another name or-”

“Leviathan.”

“Oh... okay.” her emotions now went from shock to confusion. Was this an introduction from it? From _Leviathan_?

“The next time you come to toss a stone with a hope of yours, I will arise to speak with you once more.”

“Oh... wait, what?” But Leviathan had no patience to hear her 'whats' and 'waits', and before descending back into the water, used her head to push the stones back into the water. This time remaining below, the waters as calm as before. Should she come back tomorrow night, she pondered to herself, all the while attempting to recollect what had just took place. Was this it's attempt to befriend her or the like? The only way to be certain was if she returned once more with a stone and a wish the next night.

When morning arrived the next day, she immediately set out to find a stone, leaving before her caretaker even awoke. How fast could she find a stone that was worthy enough to speak with Leviathan again? But why search fast when she had the whole day to find one. She headed for the forest where she always wandered on her search; an area separate from the island. It was the only part where a gondola wasn't required to travel to. Coming closer to the entrance, in the dirt before she even entered through the sea of green, was a rock that fit in her palm perfectly as she lifted it out of the ground. The stone resembled the same hue as the morning sky. No, not the morning sky, but the exact shade of blue of the Altissian water where the Hydrean resided. The way the sunlight hit it gave it a metallic sheen. _It was this one_. At first she was unsure of going back, but now the anticipation grew. Besides, what if she didn't go back?

The tales that have been told of the wrath from the Hydrean were those of terror. Tales saying how she's devoured almost everyone in the town once for throwing garbage in the water, as well as one where she turned the city to rubble, all for different and sometimes similar reasons. One being because someone swam in her waters and peed. The city of Altissia has been rebuilt and rebuilt and rebuilt from the countless times it's been demolished, architecture always differing, but each time with an attempt to make it stronger than before. It's been close to two centuries since she's surfaced, and now it's all because of the curiosity that transformed into a discovery that peaked the water creatures' interests.

It wondered; _Did she know?_

 

The young girl walked out onto the pier and sat there waiting for dusk to arrive, filled with nothing but complete anxiety. As minutes passed, the sun made it's way closer to the the horizon, her eyes widening more and more after the few hours leading to sun down passed. When the light disappeared beyond the horizon, she ritually brought the stone up to her forehead feeling reluctant only for a moment, and began to pray. But she was at a loss for words. What to pray for? What she always asked or something more specific?

 

_Goddess of the Sea, heed my call,_

_Rise for me once more to speak..._

 

With her wish spoken, the stone entered the lake from her hands and almost immediately, the waters started to rock with small waves forming, barely splashing over the concrete. And then it rose patiently out from the lake, watching the curious girl.

“So what is it you wished for tonight, ephemeral?”

“To speak with you once more.” the beast was silent for a moment, intently watching the innocent smile on her face show. Leviathan huffed at Esme's expression and soared up towards the starry sky, it's height reaching past the tallest building in the city, and swooped down towards her, circling, surrounding Esme.

“Is that so?” while the girls defenses and heartbeat went up, she was unafraid. “What about exactly?” her eye contact with Leviathan never broke, although, she wasn't sure what to say.

“Well... you asked for me to return, did you not? Why?”

“Have you come up with any reasonable explanation as to why?”

“I haven't thought about it, really. All I could really think about in the past day was that I actually spoke with you.”

“If you had to pick one reason as to why you are able to speak and understand me, what would it be?” Esme circled her amber eyes around, deep in thought and tried to tie up the loose ends at hand.

“Maybe... perhaps it has something to do with my mother or father? They could've had this ability to speak with the Astrals and then it was past down t-”

“No.” the Goddess abruptly cut her off, swiftly untangling her body from around the human and back into the water. “I don't know who your parents are, or were, nor do I care.”

“Well, alright...” Her hand raised up to her chin as she pondered some more.

“Don't think about it to hard, little speck. All you truly need to know is that you are the first of your kind. You have a calling and it would seem that I am the first step towards it. How interesting... the Astrals, including myself have been waiting a very long time for you to finally show yourself.”

“What do you mean? A calling?”

“You're path in life; What you must do in order to ascend.”

“Ascend where?”

“Where else?”

“The heavens??” the more questions that were asked aloud the more confused she grew. They clashed with all the ones that she asked herself internally. Leviathan bowed her imposing crown to answer her last question. Becoming fully aware of what the Goddess hinted, she was taken aback with popped eyes. “Wait.. are you saying that... _I_ am the first _Oracle_?” Esme was in disbelief, even if it came from the likes of Leviathan. The Oracle is also a being she only read about. How the the heavens would one day send the Oracle down to seek out the six Astrals of Eos and converse. One said to have powers to heal, a prophet, as well as a messenger between the people of the world and the gods above. But it made sense. She managed to save her caretaker some time ago from failing kidneys without the help of the local doctor or medicines, all by placing her hand and pressing down where the pain was. Within a week, she was up and about like normal. Animals and even plants were saved or brought back from the brink of death just by her touch.

“Do you understand now?”

“I suppose. There are things that make more sense now. But what about... _my calling_? I wouldn't know what it is.”

“You're calling comes to you as a clear sign or it won't. You could even fulfill whatever it is without ever actually realizing it.”

“You don't know?”

“No.”

“Maybe it was meeting you. What if you're my calling?” she grinned again and Leviathan swayed back, almost in disgust and slightly amused and Esme noticed.

“You almost managed to get a laugh out of me. If I were only alive to fulfill your Calling, I would've just devoured you last night. I wouldn't let the gods get away with such a farce. I only play a part, not only for you as the Oracle but for future ones to come after your time is over. You still have five more Astrals to meet with too. How you find them, is your decision. I can not help you with that. As you can see, I am restricted to the waters. Do your research on them and where they've been sighted.”

“Why do you seem to take me as a joke?”

Leviathan was shook by the question.

“Is that what you took away from what I just told you? It shouldn't matter. I've set you in the right direction, little girl, and now my work is done. Go look for the others and learn your purpose. Goodbye.”

“Wait!” she yelled out as the creature dove back into the dark waters and she ran and jumped in after it on impulse. There wasn't a decision that could turn to be worse. The water all around was black and freezing, her body petrified by the temperature. In an attempted to lift her arm forward, it bumped into a scaly surface and then it moved under her body, lifting it up out the water and throwing her on the pier.

“How reckless can you possibly be?” the voice of the Hydrean was enraged as it watched the shivering girl struggle to push herself up. “Come back if you so desire, but only at night, and we'll speak again.” The sea ruler scoffed before sinking back into it's home. “ **Don't** do that ever again, fool.” those were the last words she heard before she fell out cold.

 

“Esme!” The shouting of her name made her eyes drag open and moments later jump up, almost completely becoming awake. Looking around, she realized that she fell asleep on the pier- or rather, went unconscious. She pushed her half-damp hair away from her face and looked to her left towards the docks entrance where the voice was coming from. Knowing who it belonged to before even seeing their face, she dreaded the talk she'd receive in the coming seconds. “What on Eos-??” her arms flew into the air over her head in confusion. Amelie was her name. An elderly woman who took a nine-year-old Esme in after watching her wander through the streets of Altissia several times. She remembers that night from over ten years ago like it was yesterday; it was storming heavily, thunder beating throughout the skies and lightning cracking all around, and this little girl all alone in it, catching a bad cold after wards. And even after all these years, Esme's origins are still a mystery to the caretaker. If Esme didn't want to talk about, Amelie wouldn't pry.  
“What are you doing??” hands balled into fists, she pressed them into her hips as she looked Esme square in her eyes.  
“I... I don't know.” She replied with a small chuckle following behind. Her eyes scanned the horizon and beyond the waters to the mountainous structures in the far distance. With the Leviathan in mind, she smiled.  
“You could be sunburned from falling asleep in the direct sunlight, what were you thinking?”  
“Hey aunt, what if I told you... I was the Oracle?” the woman blinked at Esme, who was still sitting down on the beat up concrete.  
“What if`?”  
“Well I mean... wouldn't that be cool?”  
“What are you saying? Did the sun make you delirious? I think you need to drink some water, immediately.” Amelie turned and started to walk away, believing that Esme was following.  
“I'm not kidding.” she stopped in her tracks and looked back at her, unsure of what to say. “The Leviathan came from under her waters and told me. I'm not loopy, the sun didn't affect my head. This is the truth. Remember that one time I saved you?” listening intently to Esme, she tried to understand. “They said you weren't going to live, that no miracle could save you. But I saved you.” Esme pushed herself up to stand and made her way over to her almost-mother. “With these hands...” she lifted them up and turned them, the two women looking down at them, “I can help others, heal them...” With no response, Amelie only stared blankly. “Say something!”  
“The Leviathan...?” she squinted at the young girl.  
“You don't believe me.”  
“It's not that I don't believe you. It's just, there were other women who claimed to be the Oracle, and then were killed when they had nothing to prove of it! How would you even show it?”  
“Well like I said before, I can heal others.”  
“You can try.”  
“Wha- but I can!”  
“This isn't something you can just...” the words couldn't come out of Amelie's mouth, so she only sighed, placing her hand over her forehead. She feared something happening to her if she decided to start telling anyone in town. “You're risking your life.”  
“But I'm sure of it. I can prove myself to anyone and everyone. But it'll only be for those who truly need it.”  
“You'll make enemies that way.”  
“I'm not here to help those who greedy. I don't need to prove anything to them.”  
“Esme- !”  
“Just trust me! I know what I'm doing.” The girl took the caretakers hands into hers and held them tight, the pair falling into silence. “I'm twenty-three, I can make my own decisions, I think.” Esme scoffed. But it still made the elder woman worry. Some cities and small towns have fallen to a scourge; completely wiping them out, the citizens within them dying and some even becoming daemons and if they didn't turn into them, the monsters would rise up from below. With the scourge emerging in more cities, so did self-claimed Oracles all around Eos, only in an attempt to bring a false hope to the mortals all over. But when these 'Oracles' failed to deliver, chaos would ensue amongst those within their cities, bloody fights, riots, and cries for salvation, only going unanswered by the gods they prayed to. As their prayers went ignored, some abandoned their faith, eventually executing any woman who professed to _being_ an Oracle.  
  
Esme looked into the eyes of the older woman; eyes filled with a plea that she immediately broke away from.  
“Welp, now that that's said and done, I'm hungry; let's go eat!” She winked as she led her guardian towards the end of the pier and made way to their small home.  
  
The coming weeks would prove to be eventful. Esme knew of some residents nearby who were ailing and in pain and reached out to them personally with no grandeur or ceremony.  
_'Where does it hurt?'_ she'd ask in a low tone, hoping to appeal, and they listened, and healed. Although the words admitting to be the Oracle never left her mouth, assumptions were made and word spread about the miracles her hands brought to all the locals. Soon enough, people from the other regions of Accordo, and even from across the vast waters into the nation of Lucis would journey to seek her out. Within a month, more than fifty bodies were healed, some saved from death, and others relieved of their suffering. Her gaining popularity was widespread and it wouldn't be long before it reached the ears of royalty in the kingdom of Lucis.  
And in the same week of the news reaching them, the king himself set out to personally meet the possibly true Oracle.

 

 _Several weeks later..._  
  
“Essie! Where are you going?” the elderly woman limped over to the doorway as Esme stuffed two jugs, one with water and the other empty, and a bag of cookies into her bag, flying it over her shoulder.

“Out. I have to look for stones today. I'll be back in a few!”

“Hold it! I told you the Lucian King and his men are coming sometime today, and if not today then tomorrow! Can't your stones wait?”

“No, they can't. Besides, I don't care who's coming here, especially if it's anyone from that kingdom. Altissia is on it's own for a reason; to stay away from the silly quarrel that goes on between the Imperials and the Lucians. They both only ever come here to see if perhaps we changed our minds on what side we picked. It's bothersome. I want no part in any country that believes war is the only means to an end and I don't think you should either.” Amelie sighed knowing very well there was no use in trying to sway the young Oracles' mind.

“Just don't get into trouble.”

“I won't!” the door opened and closed just as fast, but the girl halted, now wondering what to _**really**_ do. She wanted to stay for Amelie's sake, but she didn't care for the Lucian kingdom. However knowing that their king ventured across the ocean just so he could meet her was kind of exciting, and then on other hand it was as she said before. Esme wasn't fit to wait so she left anyways.

 

In the nights that had past since she jumped into the Hydreans home, she continued to visit her every night and the two would go on to speak for hours. Leviathan started to become more and more interested in the girl, wondering things like where she came from and what happened with her parents. While she hated to admit it, she was growing fond of Esme. No mortal ever dared to come meet with the Leviathan before. Esme made it practically a ritual to come to visit her, all at her own will. She _wanted_ to see the sea goddess and it was something the Hydrean almost enjoyed knowing. She was even beginning to regret telling the Oracle to set out for her Calling. Leaving Atlissia meant Levia couldn't protect her. She was bound to the water. And the day that Esme finally decides to venture out wouldn't be long from now; Leviathan could feel it. She was regretting the moment she even surfaced the waters when she thought about it some more.

 

Esme ran through the entrance of the forest she became so familiar with and looked around not only for rocks, but flowers. The Hydrean's seen them grown in the city in their pots and baskets, but only specific ones, so Esme only though it'd nice to show her exotic ones from the forest. Ones that she might not ever see. She bunched the stems of all the flowers she could find in her hand, trying not to damage any and reached into her bag taking out an empty mason jar. She dropped the flowers in, having to make some of the stems shorter to fit in comfortably and closed the lid, officially making it the time to look for stones. Before throwing her bag over her shoulders once more, she removed the snack she took along with her and thus, her stone hunt began. They were all starting to have different meanings, the ones that she decided to take. Depending on they're shape, color and texture. She'd go to the lake at night and wished for things like a sunny day, the city to remain safe, or for her caretaker to continue having good health. The past few weeks, they were all seldom about her anymore. She even asked Leviathan if she had a wish, but she denied possessing any.

 _'Why would I wish or pray for anything? And what at that? There is nothing I need.'  
_ The goddess would answer.  
_'Not even feet? Wouldn't you want to be on land just to see what it looks like?'_

_'No.'_

 

But the one thing that Esme did take notice of was that Levia _did_ have to think about her answer. What was it she thought of? Maybe she did wish to be able to walk and see other things the world had to offer but was too stubborn to admit it. Esme herself was even learning the ways and behavior of the Hydrean.

She hummed her way deeper into the green and picked up at least ten different stones. But something that caught her eye as she scoured the ground was a print in the dirt that led away from the typical trail. A print that resembled the shape of the bottom of a boot. Stopping to look to her left, there were more prints and they looked recent. So she followed them. The only thing she could remember about this area was that there was a fresh water hole, but she was unsure if it was in this direction specifically. Although now, the boot trail was gone _. They_ were probably gone, whoever it was. All of the years that she wandered through this area, she's never seen another person. Some friendly wild animals, but never another person. She reached a part were there was a thin wall of bushes and shrubs that reached some feet taller than her, beginning her search again. A new area meant a new variety of resources. Essie pushed some of the branches and leaves to the side thinking she spotted a decent stone, but lifted her head up quickly, looking ahead of her, after hearing the sound of water splashing. There was a man... who was currently occupying the water hole. Burgundy hair stands were pushed back from his face, long enough to stick to the back of his neck, and he stretched his arms.  
Was he _bathing_ there?  
Was he… _**naked**_?  
Well how else would you bathe?  
He wadded and stepped out of the water, revealing his tanned chest and her wandering eyes trailed down his body only widening at the sight before her. He was in fact nude, making it hard for her to look away. Rubbing the top of his head, he stretched out in the sunlight. She had never seen him before. He was handsome and tall with toned muscles, exotic compared to those she saw in her city regularly. Perhaps he lived in this part of the forest? She rarely came over in this part. But he wasn't rugged like you'd expect from someone who inhabited the wild, he was clean, and well-groomed. He let his arms fall down to his sides, looking around, taking in his surroundings, when suddenly his eyes met hers from afar in the bushes. But did he really see her?  
He squinted hard in her direction, unsure of what it was that he spotted and spoke out.  
“Hello?”  
His voice made her jump back, causing her to fall into the leaves that were littered on the ground, letting out a small yelp. They crunched beneath her palms as she stood up, black hair flowing around like a silk sheet in the wind, running.  
_**Black hair.**_  
It was in fact a person he was looking at as he took note of the feature. He crinkled his nose, realizing the body started running away. Sprinting over to where he laid his clothes down, he threw on his coat that extended down to his knees and with the magic that ran through his bloodline, flashed from where he stood to a tree that was roughly fifty feet ahead in the direction of the mysterious peeper. But Esme flung herself into a thicket next to a willow tree, curling herself into a ball as far in as she could fit, sticks poking her sides. The sound of his footsteps neared her location and she covered her mouth to hush the sound of her labored breaths. Her heart raced rapidly, unsure of what he'd do. Would he kill her if he found her?  
_'How'd he reach her so fast?'_ she wondered.  
The man looked down in the dirt for her foot prints, but the grass and clovers that started to cover the ground saved her by only a hair.  
“Alright, time to come out.” he said in a calm tone. But she wasn't convinced. “I won't hurt you. Although, maybe you shouldn't spy on those in their times of privacy.” Esme remained as still as possible in her spot. As he walked out further, this time, he was now in her sights, the right side of his body facing her. “You know,” his voice of velvet spoke, “you can come out now, and just apologize and that's it. Over and done with. Or...” she watched his right arm lift up, one finger pointing up, “you have consequences should I find you somewhere else. I saw that beautiful black hair of yours, I know how you look from behind!” now his tone almost seemed sort of playful. Was he crazy? “Fine, so be it. But you can't hide from me forever. I'll find you.” turning to walk away, he chuckled a little and Esme waited til he was far enough for her to safely get up and leave. The forest no longer felt safe for her to go back to. Finally getting back on her feet and out of the bush, she started to run as fast as her feet could take her and reached the entrance of the forest, but didn't stop there. Esme ran all the way back home and didn't look back.

  
Forcefully grabbing the handle of the front door of her home she swung it open and slammed it shut, frozen in her spot. Sweat dripped from her forehead as she attempted to catch her breath. Amelie ran around the corner at the sound of the door slamming.

“Are you okay??”

“I... saw...”  
“What?”

“I saw a-”  
“What did you see??”

“A naked man! I saw a naked man! I saw it, I saw everything!”

“What??”  
“Amel, he's gonna look for me! He said he'd find me and... who knows what!” Esme covered her mouth and looked around the front of the house.

“I don't understand how you saw a naked man??”  
“In the forest, there was a man bathing, and I saw him and he saw me, and it's just a misunderstanding! I wasn't spying on him! Maybe if I just explain to him... he'll understand...”

“See! I told you to stay here didn't I?”

“You failed to mention the part where I'd see a crazy naked man. I mean... who just gets naked in broad daylight?” she shook her head, confused and worried, biting down on her lip.

“Okay, okay. It's gonna be alright. Just don't go back for a while. Whoever it was will forget. Maybe just don't go back at all!”  
“But I... I've claimed that forest! Might as well just write, 'Esme's land' or something more official. 'Forest of the Oracle'...” she thought on momentarily before remembering what's at stake. “The point is: That... I'm gonna die.” Esme slumped down in front of the door, both hands holding her face, releasing a heavy sigh. The sound of collective voices outside caught their attention and it could only be who they were expecting. Multiple heavy footsteps grew louder before they came to a halt outside the front door. The two women only looked at one another and finally reacted, scrambling through their residence, picking up and quickly organizing anything out of place. Was the King of Lucis really just outside of these walls. The volume of the voices grew with a bit of laughter in between and curiously, Esme lightly stepped over to a window to see what who was there. Sliding the curtain to the side, the first thing she saw were black feathers that belonged to a grand-in-size Chocobo. The winged creature measured at least three times her size in height, and the rider, jumping off the other side, made their way around, the sound of their palm patting the Chocobo gratefully. The riders' height matched the body of their mount. And when they made their appearance from around the bird, Esme felt her heart stop. Not just for a second but at least ten and the sweat from before started again. His smiled gleamed as his hair, burgandy colored and slightly wet, bounced with each step he took.  
_It was the forest man and his bandits_ , she thought. He spoke to the other men that traveled with him, but their words were inaudible.

' _What if they were talking about how they'd end me? They'll ransack my home and hurt Amelie. This is all my fault...But they won't know who I am if I disguise myself.'  
_ Concluding not to tell Amelie, she pushed away from the wall, quickly trying to think of what she could use. A brown hide that sat atop an arm chair was large enough to wrap around her like a cloak, and on the wall on the other side was a tribal mask the Amelie purchased from a festival some years ago.

  
**Knock, knock, knock**

 

Esme gasped at the sound, almost tripping on the hide she wore, and reached up quickly, grabbing the mask and strapping it on. The one thing she made sure to do was wrap her hair up under the band of the mask.

“What are you doing?” Amelie came out of the hall way, sliding on the wooden floor looking at what Esme transformed into in a matter of minutes.  
“I am the Oracle! I have to uphold appearances! Hurry, they're waiting!”she motioned towards to door and hesitantly, but swiftly, Amelie made her way over to open it and looked back at Esme one more time. She sat poised, back straight, hands together with her fingers crossed, resting above her knee. She inhaled the breath she believed to be her last and watched through the tiny openings of the mask as Amelie opened up the door.  
“Hello.” she spoke shakily. Esme couldn't see who was at the door.  
“Good afternoon!” It wasn't his voice; it wasn't as smooth. “After long venturing through the land of Lucis and over the vast ocean, we've finally reached the beauty that rests on waters; The city of Altissia! I am part of the Royal Gaurd for King Ardyn Lucis Caelum, may I retrieve a name from you, my lady?”

 

Esme blocked out the conversation as she now took in the fact that she saw the King of Lucis naked and not some crazy forest man.

_'He has even more of a reason to kill me now! I could spread word about how he's built without clothing... and that mysterious power he has. What on Eos was that anyway?'_

  
“Miss Amelie, am I correct to say that this is the residence of the new-found Oracle?”  
“Well, she doesn't claim to be the Oracle, but the rumors did start because of what she's done for the people.”  
“Right. May we come in and speak with-”

“Please, allow me,” the sound of **his** voice cut of the guard and it sent shivers all over the tops of her skin. “I can speak for myself, I'd rather not stand on ceremony. I am the King, yes, but I've only come to meet with the Oracle and see if the rumors are true. I have a request to make with her.”

“Of course, your Highne-”

“Ardyn. It's easier.”

“Oh... Ardyn, y-your highness...um... Please come in.” Esme watched her caretaker step aside as she let the man in, the hide now becoming unbearably hot. Her eyes traced down to his feet and there were the boots that most likely marked the dirt in the forest. His eyes immediately went to whatever it was that sat on the couch.

“Hello there.” he smirked slightly as the masked being bowed it's head. “Are you the Oracle that I've been hearing so much about?” Esme bowed again, trying her best not to speak. “That's an interesting look, especially in this heat.” Amelie closed the door and four of the guards came in, everyone just standing there awkwardly as they all took in Esme's disguise. The living room fell still and a bit uncomfortable. Esme watched Ardyn's gaze as he tried to look through the holes of the mask from afar. Eye contact was important to him.  
“Would you mind if I sat down right there next to you?” It was the only place for him to sit in the room. Anywhere else would be too far. He could also bring a chair over, but that's too much work. She stalled in her response but eventually nodded and looked to Amelie, quickly gesturing her hand towards the dining room.

“Alright, gentlemen, come with me. I'll start some tea... or coffee? Whichever you boys prefer. Hell, I'll make both.” She laughed as the five left the area and then it was only the two of them.  
“You know... I didn't really think about what to ask you. How do I know you're not a fraud?” Now came the panic. “Listen... if you are, I won't be angry nor will I announce it aloud. But people will suspect something went wrong if I just leave. So I hope, for the sake of your safety as well as Miss Amelie, that you're the real thing.”

“I am.”

“Ah, you do speak! I was getting worried for a moment there!” He laughed and clapped his hands together. She found it hard to look at him, even fully clothed now. “I just need some kind of proof.”

“Well... I don't know how to prove it. You can speak to the dozens of people in town and out of town about what I've done for them and there's your proof.”

“I won't lie to you, do you really need this mask on? I can understand you, but just hardly.”  
“I... I need it on. What do you need me for anyways? Why do I owe you proof of who I am?”  
“I want to ask you to do something for and with me.”

“What? For your Kingdom? If I do something for your homeland alone, I have to go out and travel all of Accordo to and save everyone else. I'm not here to aid a selfish king.” She stood up, immediately becoming offended and he quickly got up too, his body towering over her.  
“Give me a chance to speak, please,” Huffing with a smile, he stepped closer to the Oracle. “It's not just for Lucis. I want to go out and help the areas that are currently being affected by the scourge, both in Accordo and Lucis. Even in areas under the control of the Imperials. There are places and people who can still be saved but I need the help of the Oracle. I need you. Will you take the mask off?” But she shook her head immediately, turning away from the King, and walking to the other side of the room. “There's absolutely no way you walk around this city with that get up. You would die.”

“How do you know I'm not just hiding my ugly appearance?”

“Well _this_ is quite scary.” Ardyn motioned up and down her body. “I would think twice about receiving anything from the Oracle who looked like this,” he trailed off as he watched her flipped black hair fall down from the strap of the mask.  
_Black hair..._  
**“Unless we've met before.”**

 


	2. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I need you at my side to cleanse Eos of the scourge.” Esme however, couldn't really understand why he needed her. She's the one possessing the power to heal them and yet he worded it as if she'd be his assistant in the matter.  
> “You mean: I'm gonna do the work and healing a—nd you're gonna take my deed to make yourself look good, right? Because I wasn't aware you could help these people like I can.”  
> “No, that's not what I plan I doing actually,” his finger raised, “Do you really think if you alone go to a land where faux Oracles have sprouted—and preached, lies and false hopes to the sick and dying, that they will suddenly listen to you?” Remaining down on the planks of the floor, Esme uncovered her face and looked back at Ardyn.  
> “Seeing is believing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this on friday, but i got super side tracked. I think I also got the hang of the formatting a lot better this time.. hehh.  
> Thanks for taking the time to read any of this, I appreciate it immensely! <3  
> Also, say hello to Gilgamesh !

<!-- @page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } \-->

Esme hesitated to hold back a whimper as she froze for a moment

“We have not met before. Ever.” her tension rose up along with her heart beat. She shouldn't be so nervous. Her home is right in the middle of the town and this is the king. Although she didn't know much about him, how much harm could he possibly do? If he'd really do anything at all.

“Take off the mask.” the tone in his voice was slightly more demanding.

“No.”

“Are you defying your king?”

“Excuse me? _You_ are absolutely **NOT** my king!” Esme turned and shouted, Ardyn petrified in his stance. “You will **never** be my king. Get over yourself.” It was getting too hot for her, so she aggressively unwrapped the thick hide that covered her and thew it on the floor beside the couch. But the mask remained and the Lucian king grew a tiny bit more frustrated.

“I might not have control of this land but... I can take off that mask myself.” he followed behind as she tried to walk away and reached for the string on the mask.

“What are yo-” Esme turned slightly and smacked his hand away from her head. “Don't touch me!”

“Why is it so difficult to just take off the mask? I don't understand!” He scoffed, almost amazed at who this girl was. She just smacked his hand as if it were a joke.

“Why do you need to see my face?” they somehow managed to get closer and he could just barely see her eyes through the peeps of the wooden mask.

_Brown... no. Actually..._

The slits were too small to truly see the colors and he wasn't a man of quick assumptions.

“What if I said please?”

 

 _'_ _ **He's**_ _the king?'_ Esme felt her eye twitch.

  


With a single glance, however, his highness noted a photograph on a shelf behind her. The caretaker was there and beside her a young girl with hair like black ink that flowed down her shoulders.

“Oh,” his hand raised up and he walked past her and reached for the frame, holding it up, waiting for her turn and see. “Cute.”

“That's my sister.”

“No it's not!” Ardyn laughed once and continued, “I've heard many things about the esteemed Oracle I was supposed to meet with. One of them being where you live and with who. Nothing about family however... are your eyes brown?” squinting harder and closer at the photo, as if he'd see it better, she let out a heavy sigh, and reached behind her head, removing the mask. Strands of hair fell one by one past her face that she attempted to keep hidden from him. “I'd prefer to look at that pout than the mask.” he tilted his head to get a better look at her face, but she turned it away. “What are you so ashamed of?”

“You know what...” a mumbled response came from the Oracle.

“Do I?”

“Yes!”

“No, I don't think I do. I think I know you hate me for some reason, even though this is first time we've ever met.”

“I saw you naked! In the forest!” Esme finally lifted up her head, eyes widened and looking straight into his.

“Wow, look at that. You have a whole season in your eyes! We're in mid-summer but I feel like it's suddenly the middle of autumn! You know when the leaves change colors and there's a slight chill.”

“What...?”

“I wasn't sure on the color of your eyes is all.”

“Did you hear what I said?”

“You saw me naked?” she raised her hands up in ultimate confusion. “What's the problem?”

“You don't care?”

“I was naked, it's a natural thing, no?”

“But you're a king.”

“Not of Accordo. You said it yourself.”

“Who are you?”

“Ardyn Lucis Caelum. And yourself?” Unsure of how to really respond, she stared helpless.

“Why do you feel like...” the day so far was turning out to be full of sighs for the girl. “Who just gets naked in the middle of a forest?”

“Well I was under the impression that it was rather empty so-”

“ **No one**. No one gets naked in the middle of any forest, unless they're crazy.”

“Maybe I am.”

“No, you're not.”

“So about that name you're keeping from me?”

“Esme.”

“Interesting... I've never met an Esme before.”

“Thanks,” she immediately turned away from him and paced down the hall into her room. Tossing the mask down on a wooden nightstand, she crouched down and covered her face. There was so much sweat, she found it hard to believe that she was just now noticing. She forgot why he was even here to begin with.

“You alright down there?” the questioning came from the king.

“Why are you following me? You saw my face and know that I was the one who saw you doing personal things in broad daylight. What else do you need?”

“An answer for my question is all.”

“What was it again?”

“I need you at my side to cleanse Eos of the scourge.” Esme however, couldn't really understand _why_ he needed her. She's the one possessing the power to heal them and yet he worded it as if she'd be his assistant in the matter.

“You mean: I'm gonna do the work and healing a—nd _you're_ gonna take my deed to make yourself look good, right? Because I wasn't aware you could help these people like I can.”

“No, that's not what I plan I doing actually,” his finger raised, “Do you really think if you **alone** go to a land where faux Oracles have sprouted—and _preached_ , lies and false hopes to the sick and dying, that they will suddenly listen to _you_?” Remaining down on the planks of the floor, Esme uncovered her face and looked back at Ardyn.

“Seeing is believing.”

“Sure it is, but rest-assured, you will be murdered in cold blood by those who are afflicted. They will not listen. They are broken and helpless. But with me at your side, I'll be able to protect you, should anything happen, and it is my intention to bring back that light they lost within.” The girl looked into his eyes once more. There was something about the color of them that she didn't trust. They were that golden yellow of something poisonous. The exact hue that was clear enough it was something to stray away from. It could also be how proud she was in the presence of a politician. With her pride winning over, she pouted and turned away.

“If I refuse?”

“Well I suppose I came here for nothing then.”

“You say that like I asked you to come here when I didn't.”

“You're right, you didn't. I also didn't come to be _humbled by your presence_ either.” He spat. “I came here in hopes that we could team up and save these people. Maybe if you got over your arrogance and selfishness we could make something good come of this.” There was a momentary pause before the king finished. “I won't ask again.” He put her in her place as she finally didn't have a witty remark to make. She thought and thought on about how he was right and it could be that he was true to his word. An ego isn't something Ardyn was after, after all. But she wasn't a mind-reader either

“How's everything going in here... why are you on the floor, Es?” A third and familiar voice crooned in, causing Esme to huff.

“I'm going to leave for awhile, Amel. Will you be alright while I'm gone?” her mumbled voice spoke but she kept facing away. Amelie looked up at the king and then back down at Esme, full of concern. This was what she feared. Esme was safe here and never too far, but leaving meant she'd go to foreign lands, possibly coming in contact with bandits, thieves, etc. Just because she'd be with the king and have his royal guards at his disposal didn't put her mind at ease.

“For how long?” she asked only for Esme to immediately shrug in silence.

“There's no telling how long we'll be away, but I'm sure she'll keep in contact with you as much as she's able to. I will never take that freedom of hers, to write to you, away and I'll make sure no harm comes to her. You have my utmost promise.” The small area around them went quiet again.

“Amelie, will you be okay if I go?”

“I... I should be...”

“Is it alright if we leave tomorrow morning?”

“That's perfectly fine with me. Thank you for complying, I appreciate it very much.” After that, the oracle drowned out the further conversing, falling in with her thoughts. They all led to having to speak with Leviathan. She'd no longer be able to see her at night for some time and she knew that she'd miss the goddess. There would be no greater blessing to her than meeting Leviathan. It's not like she'd be gone forever though, but her nerves would be at ease after being able to speak with the hydrean later.

Esme lifted her head up and turned to see that both Ardyn and Amelie were gone but the faint talking from down the hall reached her ears. Finally getting back on her feet, she peeked her head around the corner from the frame of the door, attempting to listen in.

“I don't mind staying here, I think it would cause less of a spur with the towns people.”

“Don't you think that your black chocobo wasn't an attention grabber already? Everyone knows about your famous mount.”

“Perhaps, but I don't hear anyone causing any sort of racket outside.” she didn't like the sound of his voice and the more she heard it, the more annoyed she felt. The choice to leave was hers to make, but it's obvious that in this situation how could she say no? Esme wanted to help the people and she was fine doing it on her own. She felt like Ardyn gave her an indirect ultimatum and was currently tearing her away from her home. With a migraine growing fast, she turned back further into her room and dropped down onto her bed, head in her hands. It was still so early, the sun trying to let it's light in through the tan curtains that covered the window, but she was ready to sleep. There was a light tap on her door, however, and she looked up.

“I'm sorry, I just wanted wanted to ask you one question?” It was _him_.

“What?”

“What were you doing in that forest all by yourself?” she watched him fold his arms, face going smug and leaning against the door frame.

“I go there all the time.”

“But for what?”

“Stuff.”

“Alright,” his shoulders shrugged in disbelief.

“You don't have to believe me.”

“It's not that I don't. I just think you were also being a bit of a peeping tom.” The expression on her face never changed, except for her eyes squinting. “Is anger and frustration the only emotions you're capable of? I hope you find your sense of humor or this little adventure of ours will be very dull for the both of us. I don't know about you but I enjoy a good laugh every now and then.” Ardyn shrugged a second time and smiled warmly before backing out of her room once more, Esme finally was able to fall back onto her bed. Immediately closing her eyes, she was out like a light.

  


When she awoken later, the middle of the night settled in. It was almost difficult for her to get up considering how comfortable her bed felt. Using her elbow as support to push herself up, drool rested on the side of her chin and she quickly wiped it off, ruffling her hair up, then straightening it out. Her arms stretched to the side as she sat and stood up quietly, walking towards her bag. Amelie probably brought it here from the living room while she was asleep. She untied the top and flipped it open, removing one of the mason jars that held the flowers and set it aside. Pulling out the second one, it was empty.

“No...” her whisper was faint. She never got a chance to pick up any earlier because of Ardyn. She wasn't about to toss the flowers into the water either. Rushing over to her nightstand, she opened the only drawer in search of any left over stones that she never got a chance to use. Nothing.

 _'Maybe I'll spot one on my way there.'_ she thought while taking the flower-filled jar in both hands and standing back up. The house was quiet, everyone was most likely already asleep. But where were they all sleeping anyways? One could fit on the couch, but that was it. _'Hope they're all comfortable.'_ Her eyes rolled at the thought. There was a grey and black hooded shawl hanging by her window that she threw over her shoulders, bringing up the hood and went behind the beige curtains to unlock the window. Pushing the bottom half up to open it, she was ready to set out to see Leviathan. Of course she remembered to take the flowers again and eventually hopped out. As she walked towards the front of the house practically on her tip-toes, Esme was under the impression that no one was out to see her heading off. However, a body in the shadows near her front door spotted her and decided to follow behind.

 _'Where could she be sneaking off to at this time of night...?'_ the mysterious being wondered.

Esme reached the pier after a little more than five minutes hurrying over and did happen to find a stone to toss. It wasn't _that_ special though which disappointed her just a little. She knelt down, setting the mason jar right at the end, removing the lid, and threw the stone in.

  


_“ Dearest Hydrean... ”_

  


It was difficult to think of a prayer to say tonight and she hesitated. But the goddess rose up anyways.

“What? Nothing to ask for tonight?”

“I... I don't really know right now,” she looked up at Levia and the beast could sense something was wrong.

“Has something happened?”

“Yes. I'm—” pausing to figure out how to word it, a smile grew on her face. “The king of Lucis came to meet with me today. He wants to heal those affected by the Starscourge and that he wants—no, _**needs**_ me to help.”

“And?”

“We leave tomorrow but I'm not sure when we return.” Leviathan didn't say a thing. “I wanted to make sure to come and see you before I left...” she scoffed, still with a grin on her face and scratched the back of her neck. “Oh! I also brought you flowers like I promised,” all the while they were in each others presence, the spy who trailed after the Oracle, watched closely, their jaw dropping at the sight.

 

_'Is that... the Hydrean?!'_

  


“I'm not really sure what types they are or their names,” Esme laid them all out on the wood, “but they looked the best and I had to show you, promise or not. Since you don't wanna walk on land and all. I brought flowers you'd never be able to see-”

“I don't want you to go.”

“But-”

“It won't be safe.”

“This is what I want. I want to help them. I have to.” The sea goddess turned her head to the side, still without saying a word. A sensation brewed up all throughout the length of her body.

 _'What was this?'_ the serpent pondered.

Hurt. What Leviathan felt was hurt and it reminded her why she preferred keeping to herself. Immortal or not, she could still feel. A wind blew past causing some of the flowers to fly off into the water. Es managed to quickly hold the others down and decided to put them back into the jar, setting it on top of a wooden pole at the corner.

“I just wanted to come and say goodbye.” looking up at Levia who faced away from her, she nodded and turned around beginning to leave. The eye on the left side of the Hydrean's face turned and watched the girl go.

“Esme, wait. I do have a wish it turns out.” The girl halted in her steps and waited quietly for Leviathan to continue. “My wish... is for you to remain here… in Altissia. Don’t leave this city; Don't leave Accordo. Perhaps your calling is to help those around you where you live and if one **truly** needs your aid, they will come here and seek you out.”  
“…But I’ve already decided. Maybe you can wish for my safe travel.”  
“I cannot.”  
“Well I’m sorry but I won’t be staying. I promise I'll come back, I just don’t know when. I don't think it'd be too long.”  
“And if you don’t?” She looked down on the ground and tried to understand why the immortal and fearsome sea goddess suddenly pleaded for her to stay. It didn’t make sense to Esme and when she shrugged as an answer, Leviathan huffed heavily, sprinkles of water trickling all around.  
“These stones you’ve brought here all these months are meaningless! The one **and only** wish from me, that you have control over yourself, and you deny it! You deny me!” The Oracle was silent as she stared at the Hydrean with sorrowful eyes.  
“I’m sorry. I know you’ll find it in you to forgive me. But we both know this is what I’m supposed to do, you said it yourself.” Her fist tightened, “This is my Calling. To save the people, restore Eos, and maybe even end the Scourge. It won’t be forever.”  
The sea goddess didn’t say a thing back to her this time as she watched the small human give a weak smile. She only focused her sight on Esme for a few more seconds before diving back into the dark waters below. The mortals' lower lip trembled as she forced her continued smile and held back the current of emotions ready to be released. Lifting her hands up, she grabbed both sides of her hood and covered her face even more than before, leaving once and for all. This wasn't how she wanted to leave Levia, but how much control did she have over the actions of the goddess. Hurrying back to her home after their brief meeting, a voice called out.

“Wait!” the way her body twisted around, it was as if she'd thrown herself to the side, startled.

“Ardyn...why are you here?” her eyes widened seeing the man cloaked in a long black coat and removing his shady hood.

“I followed because I saw you sneaking away... but what just happened?” the right hand from the man raised up and settled on his forehead, pushing his hair back from his face.

“You saw that?”

“You talking to the Hydrean? Yes. It's a bit hard to miss! Is that something normal for you?”

“Yes, I visit her frequently, for at least the past six months or so.”

“You... okay.” in an attempt to continue on her way back home, the king resumed talking and she waited. “So you understood whatever it was saying? Because all I heard were grumbles, growls... and some vibrations??”

“Yes I understood _**her**_ **.** ” the expression on his face was so lost and she let out a sigh. “We have a long trip tomorrow, we should head back and get some sleep.”

“But I have more questions! You just spoke to and understood an Astral! That's amazing! How di-”

“Ask me some other time. I'm... I'm very tired.” when her feet began to walk, Ardyn nodded in agreement and jogged to her side, raising his elbow to her.

“Allow me,” looking to her side at his arm and then up the tall ruler, her eyebrows furrowed.

“I'm fine walking on my own.”

“Quit being stubborn for just one second.” his hand reached out taking a hold of her wrist and within mere seconds, they flashed back to her home. Esme lost her balance the moment they arrived, almost falling over, but Ardyn was ready to pull her back to her feet.

“What was that?!”

“Ask me another time.” his lowly nonchalant voice and smirk popped her eyes. “Don't be so loud either. It's late and there are people who are currently sleeping.” He placed a single finger over his lips. “Sleep well, Oracle.” Hesitantly but with a swiftness, she paced around the home, and jumped through her window that was still open and pulled it down, twisting the lock. She took a seat on her bed for a final time that night, unable to take her mind off of Leviathan.

 _'She can't stay mad at me forever...'_ she thought, sliding off her shawl and laying down, snuggling under the covers. She couldn't shake off the reaction from the Astral and at this point, she almost didn't care about seeing Ardyn in the nude earlier.

' _But what a strange man he is...'_ her mind wandered and eventually after burying her face into her pillow, the girl gradually returned to sleep.

_'What a day.'_

  


“Rise and shine, little garula,” was spoken softly from behind Esme in her bed and her eyelids lazily dragged open. The faint sound of birds outside was just as soothing as the voice. When Esme turned around, it was Amelie there with a mug of something hot. Probably a tea. “The king and his guards are already up and I think they're almost done preparing for the travel. I thought it'd be a good idea to come and wake you.” Esme groaned turning back towards the wall. “Essie.”

“I'm gonna get up. Just give me a second.”

“Alright.” she listened to the sound of the older woman's footsteps leaving the room and she shifted over onto her back, looking up at the ceiling.

_It's time._

The words echoed in her head for about a minute and she flung the duvets off to her side and started to get ready. Taking out a roomier bag than the one she usually carried around, she placed enough clothing and any essentials inside, then sat back with a finger on her chin. She thought and thought about anything else she needed but nothing came to mind. Pulling the top piece over and tying it closed, she stood up with the strap in her hand and set it by her door. A shower ensued and she put on a change of clothing after wards, brushed her hair, fixed her bed and looked around her room another time. With a single nod of her head, she steered towards her door, taking the strap up again and walked out.

“Good morn—ing,” sitting down in a chair at the small circular table was Ardyn who was accompanied by another to his side standing up. “Sleep well?” he winked. “I know I did.”

“That's good because so I did.” Esme stared at the one standing up. He was menacing in appearance. Most definitely a tower to Ardyn, she was even curious as to how he fit through the door. A lengthy sword was strapped on his hip and his upper-torso was completely clad in armor with a wine colored cape hanging down from behind his hips. His hair was long and resembled dirty snow, but his face was young and very stoic.

“Ah, allow me to introduce you two; This is my right-hand, Gil. Gil, this is the Oracle, Esme. He had to travel over night for he had some business to take care of.”

“Hello.” her dead pan greeting caused him to bow his head as a response. “I don't mean to sound like I'm rushing, but are you ready to get going?”

“On the contrary, I didn't want to rush _you_ ,” that same smug grin appeared on his face. “So you say the word and we'll be off.”

“Okay then let's go.” Ardyn stood up and his friend followed behind as the three made their way to the front door. “Where's Amelie?”

“Outside, she wanted to meet my chocobo.” the king caught up to Esme's side and quickly opened the door and held it for her.

“Thanks.” she avoided eye contact with him and passed the frame, sensing the presence of the Right-Hand behind her. The grand chocobo was very hard to miss as she stood out in front, Amel feeding it and petting the top of her head.

“Essie! Isn't she beautiful? It's been a while since I last saw a chocobo! Especially one like this!” a tiny smile grew on the girls face as she watched her caretakers excitement.

“Come give me hug, Amel!” she set the duffel bag down and stretched her arms out going towards the woman but was immediately intercepted when the giant bird came hopping over and nudged it's feathery body in Esme's face.

“My dearest enjoys hugs, don't mind her!” a laugh escaped from the king. Esme backed up from the bird and walked around, the chocobo's head watching her move away. Reaching Amel, the pair hugged tightly, like a hug out of fear and worry. As they pulled apart, Amelie placed her hands on the young girls' cheeks. “Essie, you be careful out there, okay?” her demanding voice was low enough for them only to hear. “And don't forget to write to me every chance you get.”

“I won't forget.” she nodded. Amelie's eyes looked up and the feeling of a soft plumpy body pushed up against the back of Esme. Turning her head around it was the chocobo again, it's feathers ruffling over her shoulders. The sound of wheels and multiple rumbling feet against the dirt came their way. There were more chocobos, four in total, yellow and orange colored, towing a sizable carriage behind them. Three more showed up with men in matching armor riding them. These were the regular grown ones in comparison to Ardyn's mount. One of the kings guard was guided the flock and brought them to a halt ahead of Esme and company.

“Dearest, please refrain yourself.” Ardyn's voice was closer as he patted the side of the bird and it pulled away closer to him, yelping out a _kweh_ in excitement. “Esme, you're welcomed to ride with me on my chocobo **or** in the carriage. There's plenty of room with me, just so you're aware.” Esme looked over to Ardyn and then to the passenger car and then back to Ardyn.

“I'll take the carriage.”

“Fine. Suit yourself.” the king patted the top of the body and she knelt down for him to sit atop. “If you change your mind along the way, let me know! Ready when you are.” He did look strikingly handsome up on the black creature, Esme couldn't help but marvel as she looked up at him. There was armor covering the entirety of his left arm and a piece on his right knee with mostly black clothing.

“Well this is it,” looking back in front of her at her old friend, hugging her once more with her eyes closed.

“I love you, Essie.”

“Love you too, Amel.” separating for a final time, Esme went to grab her bag but it was no longer where she originally placed it.

“I have it, madam.” Over at the cart was Gil, who held up her belongings and placed it into the bottom storage of their ride.

“Well okay then.” walking towards it, he waited for her to enter. “I guess you're riding with me?”

“Only if you're comfortable with it.”

“What? Where else would you go if I wasn't? Would you jump up there with Ardyn?”

“No, I'd probably sit in the front with Ether.” the man leading the cart leaned over and smiled at Esme with a single wave.

“Nice name.” the comment from her made him scoff and he nodded.

“Shall we?” Gil motioned towards the inside but her eyes grew and she gasped.

“Wait, I forgot something!” Running back inside her home and down the hallway to her room, she picked up her grey and black shawl, bunching it in her fist and hurrying back outside. “Alright, now I'm ready!” Esme set one foot after the other, taking a seat and looking around. There was a small window with a little curtain and she pushed it to the side bringing some light into the dim interior. The carriage rocked slightly as soon as Gil entered and sat down. He was a magnificent man indeed and he avoided looking at her altogether for some strange reason. His hand knocked on the roof twice and the cart began to move. Her heart rate picked up at the sudden realization of her departing. Standing up, she peeked her head out of the window and watched as her home and Amelie, who still stood outside, grew in distance. She watched until her beloved caretaker became a blurry speck so far away from her.

 

_Speck..._

  


Her head looked up at the passing of houses and she felt the upslope of the street start as they quickly traveled on by. It was still a little too early for most citizens to be out, but those that were out and about knew exactly who was apart of the small group going by. They called out their farewells, specifically to Esme, wishing for her safe travels and good fortune along the way, and thank you's that were loud enough rang out. All of the cheering brought attention to those indoors and even they ran outside to watch them go, their Oracle waving back to all of them. It was a nice feeling, almost overwhelming to see how much she was appreciated by them. It was pleasant for her knowing how many lives she helped and touched over the recent months. Moving back, she sat down and looked at Gil with his arms crossed, staring down at his feet. He could sense her watch.

“You seem to be pretty popular amongst the people of Altissia.”

“I help saved a lot of them from the Scourge throughout Accordo, not just Altissia.”

“So you really are who they claim you to be.”

“The Hydrean told me first and then I put it to the test. One person turned into three, three turned into ten, and ten became thirty and you know.”

“That's a pleasure to hear.” he stopped talking and she wondered what to say to him next, who knew how long this ride would be and she refused to do it in silence. Maybe riding with Ardyn wasn't such a bad idea after all.

“So how long have you been... serving under Ardyn? Or with Ardyn? I'm not sure how you prefer to call it.”

“Since he was first crowned. I swore myself as shield to him when he'd become the first king.”

“Then you've been friends for a while.”

“That's correct.” while the man persisted to look down, Esme tilted her head.

“Why won't you look at me?” As soon as she finished her question however, she shuddered remembering Ardyn asking her almost the same question the day before.

“No reason in particular.”

“You asked if I'd be comfortable but I think you should've asked yourself that.” a quiet giggle came from the Oracle and the Shield scoffed, a smile that he seemed to want to keep hidden appearing on his face. “Loosen up, you don't need to be formal or anything.”

“It's kinda funny hearing you say that.”

“Why's that?”

“His highness said the same thing when he first became the king. You two seem to be a little similar.”

“What? No way.” her face scrunched up at Gil's remark.

“Yes way. He wants to help the people of Eos and you do as well. I could count how many people who would actually set out to meet with the afflicted and give them aid.”

“How many could you count?”

“Besides us? Five perhaps. Everyone else is afraid they'll get hurt, sick, or killed by them in the process so they make sure to stay away as far as possible. I've always held Ardyn in the highest regard for his valiance compassion. He always puts others first and is extremely selfless. A little too selfless if you ask me, but that's what I'm here for. Anyone who makes an attempt to take advantage of him has to deal with me as well.”

“Can he even fight that well then?”

“Oh yes, he has the power of Lucis.” she shrugged his answer off, not really understanding what it meant. Her head turned back over to the window and all of the houses and shops from before were passed by. Getting back up, she looked out to the now vast fields of green, littered with wild flowers, and even further in the distance was the bluest waters that she now used to sit before every night. The waters that belonged to Leviathan. “I'm sorry, but did you say, _the hydrean_ told you you were the oracle?” There was a delay with her answer and to be honest, if she spoke she was afraid to cry, so she nodded as her response, keeping her sights on the ocean.

“She is... my friend.” her throat hurt but she decided that was all that needed to be said.

  


_Goodbye Goddess of the Sea,_

_I'll see you again in due time._


	3. Daemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This town… it’s too late for them. We’re too late.” Ardyn's tone adjusted to one more serious as he looked on at the scenery. “Gil… stay on your guard. Daemons might be on the prowl.”  
>  “Yes sir.” Looking to her left, Esme watched the right hand of the king take a firm grip on the handle of his weapon.  
>  Daemons?  
>  “Stay close to me, Esme.” With no hesitation, she did as she was told and moved just behind the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the word count is getting shorter lol...  
> i'll try to make sure they stay between 5500 - 6500  
> that's my goal !

The journey reached about four hours in and while Esme lied across the metal bench in the carriage, Gil remained awake, still with his arms crossed but this time he watched the girl. Something about her screamed out to him that he needed to protect her. Maybe it was because it's what his king wanted or maybe something greater. Regardless of what it truly was, his sights remained on her. The group was getting close to the eastern coastline of Accordo at this point, having to take a short trip on a ferry into a different region; Cleigne.

The terrain changed the further they went as well and the rocks beneath shook the cart, one being large enough to wake Esme. The sudden jolt caused her to slide forward, letting out a yelp, almost falling onto the floor. Luckily, Gil was there to help catch her.

“Wow... you're fast.”

“Good,” his single hand fully supported her wrist as he easily managed to get her back onto her feet.

“Thanks...” she sat back down, the force fully waking her senses. “It's almost like you were trained for that.” she scoffed. “Unless a certain king happens to be rather clumsy so you're kinda prepared for that sort of thing.” he laughed.

_He laughed!_

“Wow!” Esme was in awe at the sight. She didn't need to be around him for a day to know how stoney of a man he was. He let out heavy sigh as his emotions ceased.

“He can be at times. He _is_ human after all.”

“I suppose you're right.” feeling the cart come to a halt, Gil stood up, taking a look outside, mumbling with the other men for a minute and then sticking his head back in. He had to lean over so much because of his great height.

“They're stopping for a moment to get stuff. You can get out and stretch a bit, if you like, or get food if you're hungry.”

“Are you getting anything?”

“Probably not. I'll probably just go stretch my legs. I'm... obviously a little cramped up in here.” The Oracle innocently giggled and it caused him to smile. “Ladies first,” his finger flicked up the lock on the inside and pushed the door open for her. Almost blinded by the sun, Esme lifted her hand over her face as she stepped out and looked around. It was practically a desert where they were. She would say how beautiful of a day it was if the setting contained a little more green life.

“Enjoying the ride so far?” Looking to her left, it was Ardyn speaking while he made his way over to her, letting his hood go down.

“So far it's alright.” The pair strolled around the cart and towards the small shop.

“Gil's not much of a talker, especially around anyone new.”

“He's kind. I even managed to make him laugh.”

“No you didn't.”

“I did.” Esme waited for a moment and looked back in search for Gil. Walking slowly from the other side of the carriage, she called out to him. “Hey, we had a nice ride, right?” he nodded in response, stoic in expression.

“Okay, but did she really make you laugh?” his arm raised up when asking the question. Gil froze and instead of answering, he gave a wry smile and turned back to stand behind the carriage, out of sight. “Well what do you know?” Ardyn smirked down at Esme and she hid the smile that had grown on her face, continuing towards the mini-store.

“Welcome, welcome!” an elderly man greeted the two passing the entrance. “Oh my Eos, do my eye deceive me?”

“No, it's really the king of Lucis,” dragging her remark, Esme's face bore a small scowl.

“What? No! You! You're the Oracle aren't you?” Esme's eyes widened and Ardyn's gaze shot down to her, his grin becoming more heartily witnessing her reaction. He relished in her modesty.

“I...I guess.” the question caught her off guard.

“Oh, how wonderful! Everyone around town has heard all about you and everyone you've saved towards the west of Accordo. You're from Altissia, right? Oh, how much I'd love to go and visit there on day, the City on Water!” The shopkeeper fell into a short-lived daydream. “If I had known that a celebrity was planning to show up, I would've tidied up a bit!”

“N-no! It's alright!” there was a nervous giggle that came from her as she shook her head and hands frantically.

“Why... you must be here to go help out those in Litus! Yes, they've been waiting for you to make your way over here!” But now her expression was puzzling. _**Litus?**_ No one told her anything about them.

“They're... affected with the Scourge...?”

“Yes. A majority of the town it seems, all the tourists have steered clear since it practically took over. Didn't you know?” She shook her head. Esme never treated a whole town before. For her it was limited to three or four people-a-town. But a majority of the populace? Not only that, but she started thinking about the last time she even set out to help anyone. _Two weeks or so..._ how bad could a town get after that amount of time.

“Which way is it to...Litus was it?” The sound of Ardyn's voice shook her from her thoughts.

“You just head further up the road here,” the old man's hand motioned behind him at a window where a road could be seen. “It shouldn't be more than maybe five miles I'd say.” The king looked to his left at Esme, who already had her gaze on him and they both nodded in agreement.

“Well thank you for letting us know. We'll definitely go see them.”

“That's good news to hear! Please help them however you can, there's a lot of children that live there. Also please help yourselves to anything you need from my store! It's on me!”

“Thank you.” But before they could start their scavenging, the man asked them one more question.

“By the way, why'd you think I was gonna say _the King of Lucis_? Like I care if **he** came in here!” As the situation at hand fell quiet and just a bit awkward, the young oracle glanced up to Ardyn, who was scratching the back of his head.

“Well... you see, this tall fellow to my left happens to be King Ardyn Lucis Caelum.” Esme gleamed as the old man's eyes boggled at his newly learned discovery.

“Sir... Your majesty! I-I-I didn't mean it! You are most certainly welcomed in here almost as much as she is! My apologies for my rudeness!”

“Nope, it's quite alright, please! She's already informed me enough and in different nuances about my position in and over Accordo. So relax, I understand.” Beginning to once and for all walk through the few short aisles, Ardyn grabbed enough waters for the few traveling within the group and Esme snagged snacks she believed to be universally enjoyed. They thanked the shopkeeper yet again and walked out holding multiple bags in each of their hands. Gil looking over, immediately jogged to grab all the ones in Esme's hands, placing them into the under-carriage storage.

“These bags of waters are much much heavier, Gil, just so you're aware.”

“You'll be alright.” there was a sulky look on his face when Esme began to chuckle.

“Gil will become my shield when this trip is over. You'll have to find yourself a new one, your highness, so maybe you should start searching.” The remark she made was accompanied with a wink she so naturally shot at Ardyn, and rather unintentionally. _How did that even happen?_ There was an internal panic after her action was committed.

“You be careful with who you wink at, madam Oracle.” The way his voice honeyed the words caused her face to jerk in the opposite direction of him.

_How coy._ She thought.

“You want to ride with me this time, Es?” the honey in his tone was still there, or at least she _believed_ she could still hear it from him and quickly strolled around the cart.

“It's Esme, and no thank you!” unable to wait for Gil to open the door for her, she swung it open and dove inside.

“Quite the tease, huh? I don't think she even realizes it.” There was a scoff from Ardyn and one of the other men at his side chimed in, as he re-mounted his Chocobo. “We're heading up this road, my friends,” his finger pointed straight ahead and motioned to go passed the intersection. “It seems like there's a town up ahead that needs help, so this will be our first stop.” Joining Esme in the carriage, Gil locked the latch on the door a second time and they picked up the trail again.

“Are you feeling alright, Lady Oracle? You face seems pretty flushed. You're not catching a fever, are you?”

“No, I'm fine.” her left hand lifted up holding her forehead. “You can just call me Esme by the way. _Lady Oracle_ sounds kinda weird, doesn't it?” There was a small snort that came from her and it caught his attention. The innocence that emanated from her brought a warm feeling to him internally; a feeling he'd forgotten some ago already. When the minutes passed, the group finally arrived to their destination, Gil and Es however unaware until they felt the cart come to a quick halt. The king's right hand stood up first and looked outside from the window.

“Is this it...?” His question was whispered, like he was hiding.

“Why? What's wrong?”

“It's just the way everything looks. Wait here a moment.” moving away from the window, Gil left the the carriage. Mumbling could be heard from the outside and Esme went over to take a peek of where the road had led them, but it was too foggy to see.

“Would you mind joining us? We're going to have to walk the rest of the way.” she jumped at the sudden sound and presence of Ardyn at the door.

“So we're here then?”

“Yes. The chocobos are a bit shaken up with the current surroundings. It's never really a good sign, but we can't really hear anything up ahead either...” he paused, his eyes trailing to his left in thought. “Well, that's not necessarily a good sign also I suppose.” the king backed up as Esme made her way to exit the ride, not forgetting to grab and throw on her shawl. The very moment he spotted her hand reach out, his took it to help guide her down while she stiffened up from the touch of his soft palm.

“Um...” Seconds after completely setting both feet on the dirt floor, the young girl yanked her hand away, her cheeks getting hot for a second time today. “Thanks, but-” the extreme want to tell him how she could get down on her own wanted to be stated, but she held back her remark. “Thanks.”

“Anytime, but... anytime.” Scrunching up her face, this time _he_ winked at her.

“Please just stop.” It was a mumble under her breath as she walked away from him and they both went next to Gil and the other four men.

“Are we ready?” All of them collectively nodded, except for Esme who was a little confused at the situation. _Ready for what? What was waiting up ahead?_ The town could barely be seen as they ventured further in.

“Will the chocobos be okay alone?” She looked back to the creatures, both the small and Ardyn's own.

“They should be. Fortunately they're capable of fending for themselves. Should the situation get tough, they're also very fast runners.” Gazing up at the tall king to her right, he kept his attention forward when speaking, almost looking a bit nervous. It was something she noted in the way his jaw clenched and how his eyes peered. “Could this really be it…?” Ardyn, Es, and the other men looked around at the sight that was literally grey in color, as if the whole place had burned down.

“Was there a fire?” Esme asked.

“This town… it’s too late for them. We’re too late.” Ardyn's tone adjusted to one more serious as he looked on at the scenery. “Gil… stay on your guard. Daemons might be on the prowl.”  
“Yes sir.” Looking to her left, Esme watched the right hand of the king take a firm grip on the handle of his weapon.

_Daemons?_

“Stay close to me, Esme.” With no hesitation, she did as she was told and moved just behind the king. They furthered into the barren town that was overtaken with such a dense smog, the sun was practically hidden. The other few men, Ether included, followed behind until Ardyn gave them orders.

“Ether, Laurus—you two span to the left and should you find someone— _or anything_ , let me know. Remus and Creon, you guys go to the right; likewise with orders.” His demands were silent enough only for the men to hear. Ardyn worried over tipping whatever could be lurking in the shadows off. The men went their separate ways while Ardyn, Esme, and Gil continued on forward into the ominous fray. The silence was unnerving for all of them, especially Esme. The small huts and homes on either sides of them were rubble. It was as if bandits came through, pillaging and destroying everything they could.  
“Could there really be daemons here? I've never seen one... before...” her voice trailed off and her feet paused in their stance as she swore something passed across up ahead, but the two men continued walking, leaving the girl behind unknowingly. “You guys... wait...! Ardyn!” Terrified didn't feel like a strong enough word for how Esme felt. Unable to move or even speak louder than a whisper, her heart banged hard, trying to escape from the captivity of her chest, and suddenly after a single blink, Ardyn and Gil's silhouettes vanished in the mist.   
She took one step back wanting to turn around to wait outside with the chocobos, but something stood behind her and the beating from her heart stopped for a second as she peeked over her shoulder. Coming face to face with something that more than towered over her, far taller than Gil even, the color of its skin was grey while adorning the likes of a vibrant colored kimono and holding a katana proportionate to It's height over their shoulder. A drop of sweat dripped from the side of her forehead with a single labored breath at the being that stood in wait directly behind her. It barely had a face even though creature hid half of it under a large bamboo woven hat. It’s black beady eyes were shown as it looked down below at the girl before It, causing her to quickly jump forward in an effort to get away. Her legs could only take her so far in one leap. Looking back one more time, the terrifying creature lifted it’s arm up high with the sword, ready to swing it. Still trying to run, her sights moved back to the path in front of her, only speeding deeper into the dark fog, but the unexpected force blow behind her knocked her off her feet. With her arms skidding into the dirt and hair flying, Esme’s heart rate accelerated. She didn’t know what to do except face the kimono’d creature. But when she looked back, it was gone. She hyperventilated, still petrified on the ground.  
  
_What just happened?  
_  
“Ardyn!” She called out but with no answer. The oracle trembled, pushing herself up slowly and looking all around her. There was a strange and abnormally loud sound of metal creaking and sloshing from her front. Black ooze formed a large puddle-like-portal from the ground and through it came a flaming blade first and then it’s wielder. With an arm three times the size of her own body, it’s fist crashed upon the dirt lifting the rest of it’s body above. A true beast with a bulked up body that was the color of bloodstain red with yellow markings on the shoulders and horns poking out, she was unsure of where the face even was. Without even waiting for it to gather it’s balance after coming through, Esme scooted back desperately to get away. She sweated profusely from how scared she now became and from the heat of the monster.  
  
_Was this a daemon??  
_  
She let out whimpers as the distance didn’t seem like much between the two. It spotted her and like a farce, leisurely made it’s way to her. Like the one before, the beast raised it’s sword up behind it’s wide back ready to swing. The pressure from inside her chest was much for her to handle, but she managed to stand up and run into a ruined home. There was no door and the furnishings inside smelled of fungus. Finally making a swing with his fiery weapon, it destroyed whatever was left of the roof, coming after Esme. Going more through the home, she spotted a hole in a wall large enough for her to go through. But her escape proved to be in vain. Halting in her tracks after getting out was the tall kimono’d creature from before, as if it was waiting for her. Swinging the katana yet again, It didn't give her a chance to react this time.  
  
_Where did Ardyn and Gil disappear to?_  
  
“Ah—!” Esme managed to almost evade what would’ve been a deadly blow, receiving only a slash on her lower leg. Falling over, she leaned against the wall of the house before, clutching onto the wound that began to gush with blood and tears from the pain began to fall. The only and last thing she could think of was Leviathan.  
_**She**_ _was right…. how short lived was this adventure…._  
Everything was too overwhelming and finally, as the creature closed in on her, she fainted.

–

The two men lingered deeper into the cold town still with their guards up. Something about the atmosphere had fallen too quiet for Ardyn and when he turned his head to the right, it was when he discovered the missing oracle.  
“Esme!” Yelling her name, he no longer cared if something there found them. He knew he could handle it, whether Gil was there or not.  
“When did she disappear?” Gil looked back with his king, his voice becoming slightly agitated.  
“I’m not sure… Shit! What if something got her?”  
“I’m sure she’s okay, my king. Esme will turn up…” The pair reversed back in the direction they originally came from, their sights observing every inch around them, hoping to spot some sort of clue. They however came to an instant standstill when black ooze spewed and opened up on the floor in front of them. Patiently waiting to see what would emerge, they drew their instruments. Both of the men had become accustomed to this scenario after dealing with it a fair amount of times before. Gil’s great katana unsheathed and Ardyn’s magical weapon summoned fourth into his hand. “An iron giant!”  
“Don’t get careless, Gil!” Both of them leaped forward, beginning to attack it, but the monster managed to take a hold of Gil’s body for a moment, lunging him about twenty feet away. The large man's armored feet skid against the dirt as he managed to slow himself down and stand back up. “Gil!”  
Ardyn looked to his friend, spotting another black portal opening from afar. The king stabbed the giant in the back, slicing right through it’s arm and down into the abdomen. Finishing the beast, Ardyn hurried over, wanting to warp directly to Gil, but a wall of fire expanded and kept them separated.  
_A Red Giant._  
Neither of the two enjoyed coming across this specific daemon. They were tiring and extremely tough to kill. The king gasped, at a loss for a decision.  
  
Look for Esme.  
**Or**  
Find a way around and assist Gil.  
  
The king never liked to doubt his partner, especially in a combat situation; Gil was more than suitable to handle a Red Giant on his own.  
“Go! Look for the Oracle! She’s in far more danger than I am for all we know!”  
Ardyn could here the sound of Gil’s grunts and metal clanging as he made a plea to his king.  
“Please be careful, my friend!” Hesitating for a second, Ardyn ran in the opposite direction of Gil in search of the girl. He didn't get far before hearing the clamorous sound of some building being wrecked. So he followed the echoes and came in confrontation with the back of a second Red Giant.

_Guess there's no avoiding you lot.  
  
_ There was no delay in his swift action as he swooped forth to cut down the daemon. The flaming hot blade came close to taking the mighty king out, but he warped around to it's blind-spot, making one final lunge. Piecing his sword straight into the neck of the brute, Ardyn jumped back as it fell over, fading away before the body could hit the ground. The he heard a yelp close by.  
“ _Ah!_ ” spotting a hole in the wall he ran through it and there _she_ was laying on the floor, eyes closed with a daemon ready to finish her off. The king and the lanky creature collided, Ardyn successfully stopping the swing. He noted the blood on the ground directly below him that trailed off from Esme. Getting her to immediate safety became his top priority as pushed off the daemon's blade from his and forced It back far enough for him to take Esme up into his arms, warping out of the area. Making his way back to where they originally came from, his mind was in chaos; Was Esme close to death? What happened to the others? When would he be able to meet back up with Gil? Something about the distance he ran started to feel even more off in his head. Were the chocobos and the carriage this far out? Maybe he was just in a panic that everything seemed more a mess than it truly was. Kneeling down, he made sure to keep Esme cuddled up safely with one arm and used the now free one by sticking two fingers in his mouth, blowing a whistle. Seconds passed when the tapping of speedy feet finally came rushing through the fog and his trusted stead came running to the rescue.  
“Kweh!”  
“I knew I could count on you!” Ardyn got back up, the black bird bending down, waiting for her guardian to get atop. The weight grew heavier with Esme laid over on the body of the chocobo, but it made no difference for the winged creature. Ready to take off, She awaited her next command. But it was hard for her to rest easy sensing the negative aura surrounding them. “Easy, my dear...” his free hand patted the feathered body while the other arm was hooked around the oracles chest as he did his best to hold her against him. He was nervous watching the distance, waiting for some sort of sound or someone. But nothing. The king swallowed hard and bit down on his lower lip, making the final decision to lead his bird away from the overtaken town to safety.

 


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello!” She listened to the sound of her voice echoing upwards but nothing else. “Hey!” Yelling once more, she waited for a response, but it remained a lonely echo. When she looked to her right however, a different kind of light could be seen; A neon sort of glow. So she lugged her body to the other side, slowly but surely, with the bottom of her body dirtying up. She came to the sight of something standing tall, but from where she faced it, she could only see the side of it. Being able to stand, Esme exited the burrow and looked at the glowing object. It lit up the cave that it sat in and when she circled around it, small crystals within it flared a bright blue but deeper in a luminescent violet. She looked around the rest of the blackened cave, littered with moss, in awe of the beauty from the large object before her, wondering if someone else could be lurking in the dark. But it was too still. She still wondered how she even managed to get to where ever she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys ever watch the Green Mile? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Enjoy chapter 4 ~ !

It wasn't long before the king had found himself lost. Going in the direction his chocobo came from, he believed that it would lead him back to where the first set off from. But the further he traveled, the more astray he realized he became. There was no sight of the other chocobos or the carriage and the small shop never appeared again. It was almost like they were trapped in a loop. The fog had cleared out, but the sun began to set. He even managed to get out of the dry area and back into a more forested location. Where on Eos did he lead himself to? He knew nothing about Accordo. Esme remained unconscious the entire ride while the wound on her leg suddenly stopped bleeding. Ardyn didn't even take the time to stop and bandage it up. As much as he wanted to stop, his mind wouldn't allow him to. The need to find, help, and regroup with the others completely clouded over him. However, for the very first time since the day the king first set out to travel with his feathered friend, she grew weary from the strenuous trotting. It needed and wanted rest and that was something Ardyn had to obey—especially with night about to set in.

He led the bird to an uphill, flattened rocky spot. All around it, he made sure to set a ward for the trio to keep them safe from any daemons on the hunt after nightfall. The lines and symbols he connected all throughout in a circle on the stones glowed dimly, bearing the same hue as the summer sky. Finally pulling Esme off from the top of the chocobo, he laid her down for a moment as he wondered how they'd sleep on the hard ground. Almost like the creature could read her owner's mind, she stalked over to where Esme laid, sitting her plump body beside her.

 _“Kweh...”_ with a motion of the head towards her body, Ardyn knew what to do as he lifted Esme's body, leaning her up against the chocobo.

“Good thinking.” he pat his loyal partner. The king looked down at her bloodied leg and lifted up the torn fabric of her pants, ripping it off. It had sealed up, but strangely. Maybe it had something to do with her being the Oracle; being able to heal on it's own. Placing his hand on his forehead he sighed, wondering when she'd awaken. The sun was still barely up so he took the time to go out and find wood to make a fire. Gathering up what he could salvage, he stacked the planks and sticks up with some leaves sprinkled around and cast a fire on it then sat across from his mount and the Oracle.

“Esme... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought you in there with us. Gil, myself and the others should have searched around before taking you along. I promised Amelie that I'd protect you, and not even a day later, you're injured.” he scoffed. “You're going to hate me even more once you wake up... and should you choose that you'd want to return home, I won't stop you.” her eyes were shut, but he was hopeful that she could still hear his voice in her state. Ardyn hung his head. “Well at least now you've seen a daemon, even if it happened to be two of the worst ones. What a mess.” he groaned then fell silent as the starry sky scattered above and the temperature started to fall. When a sound came from the young girl, he almost choked as his head shot up. She was shivering with her breath hitching. Immediately removing his long black coat, his highness got back onto his feet, resting the article of clothing over her body and even slightly tucked her in. He returned to his original spot, sitting criss-cross, back straight up.

“Es-”

“Ardyn...”

“Yes? Is there something you need?” She fell despondent again. “Esme?”

“Where are we?”

“We're still in Accordo. Things went amiss and I got careless. Gil and the others... we all got separated because I didn't think things through. I don't even know if they're alright.”

“They are.” His expression went confused at her confirmation.

“How do you know that?”

“I saw them. We're going to help save Eos together. All of us.” Ardyn rubbed his face with an exhale of relief, unsure if she was hallucinating in some way or perhaps knew exactly how things would play out in the coming future. She _is_ the Oracle.

“Well then... I'm glad to hear it.” The fire crackled between the pair.

“Tell me a story, your highness. I'm sure you have a lot.” He smirked down at his lap, avoiding having to look at her, and as he began to speak, his sights looked out into the expanded darkness to the right.

“A story, huh? This isn't much of a story, but something I think is rather interesting is that back before Solheim fell to war, with all of the technology they were responsible for, my favorite has to be the automobile. They were the first to create and perfect them as best as they could. Unfortunately now, most of them, if not all, have been destroyed since Ifrit brought on the Scourge. They never managed to spread them out around across the world.” his stomach growled from lack of food.

“What are automobiles?” her voice spoke weakly and he frowned as her condition seemed to slowly worsen. _But why?_

“They are...” pausing, he thought about how to describe it. “Basically carriages that run all on their own; no chocobos attached.”

“You've seen one before?”

“Not a physical one, but I have received drawings and artworks from those who managed to escape the bloodshed, along with the plague at the heart of the Scourge. Hopefully some time soon, someone can crank them out once more.”

“I want to see them one day... Automobiles...” Finally looking over, the tips of the flames almost blocking his view of her, he could see that sweet smile she possessed. A smile that he could admit he began to enjoy witnessing.

“I'll show you the drawings one day soon. I have them all back in Insomnia, where I live in Lucis. I'll even show you around the city. I think you'd like it there.” There was no response from the girl this time. “I should've brought them along with me. I apologize.” Once more, he got back up, making his way around to the ill girl and kneeling at her side. Raising his hand up to her face, he ran it gently up her forehead, pushing her dampened hair away, looking down on the face she often kept hidden from him. What distracted him however was how hot she felt. Sweat dripped down and all. Ardyn quickly flung off his coat from her, discovering just how serious the situation at hand instantly became. The one key factor that explained her state was the wound on her leg. It was far from healing on it's own, the exact opposite actually. Black mist drifted out of the deep cut and the sight stole his breath as he jumped back, unable to comprehend.

_It can't be..._

Ardyn's hand covered his mouth as he stared directly at her leg.

“Esme, wake up. There's an extremely dangerous situation happening to you right now, and you're able to heal it on your own, but you need to open your eyes.” One hand went against her left cheek and the other took a firm hold on her shoulder, lightly shaking her, desperate to bring her back to her senses. “Esme, please! I'll never forgive myself if you turn into one of those _things_ , I'm begging you!” But the Oracle remained asleep. The king however did know how to heal her in a sense and it seemed his last resort became his only resort. “Shouldn't the Gods be watching over you?” he muttered, wondering how they could let something like this happen.

_Perhaps it was a test._

His chocobo shifted a bit and quietly let out little squeaks.

“Rest, my dear. You need it.” Whenever Ardyn committed this act, the bird would become uneasy, worrying for the state of her master, but his consoling tone was enough for her to lay her head upon the ground. Reaching down, his palm wrapped around her calve where the cut was made and slowly trailed up to her thigh, stopping at her stomach . With the other hand still at her cheek, he moved it over to her lips, managing to open her mouth. He leaned in close, watching her shut eyelids and traveled down to her lips, releasing a deep breath from his nose before opening his mouth only millimeters from hers. It was as if he sucked the virus straight out of her, but took it in for himself. Seconds later, his palm from her stomach raised off and he moved himself away, setting her head back down on the body of the chocobo. “You should be alright now...” he wiped off the sweat from around her face. Noises from the outside of the ward he set gurgled and echoed from whatever beings roamed about while Ardyn remained close at her side. “You know, it wouldn't be fair if you got a warm pillow all to yourself... so I think I'll sleep right here... right next to you.” he spoke barely above a whisper to the girl was still sleeping and reached over her side for his coat that he threw off minutes ago. Glancing back down at the gash that stretched across from her lower calve to her upper shin, the dark smoke ceased and let go of a sigh of relief—for now at least. The color changed to an irritated red like any normal laceration. Slowly laying back down, coat in hand, Ardyn opened it enough to cover both of them. “I hope you don't mind,” he spoke softly, settling on his side while his arm rested over the top of Esme's head. Her breathing was normal, he noted, having a full view of her face.

And that was how he fell asleep;

Looking down at her.

 

–

 

Esme let out a sharp gasp as she pushed her body up, face coated in dirt, and short breaths with coughs following.

_Where was she?_

It was dark and the mud beneath her made the air around cool. When she tried to push herself up, her head hit a rock ceiling and she exclaimed, her hand holding the back of her head. Looking to her right, there was dim lighting spilling through from above. The oracle dragged herself over then tilted her head up towards the source. It was a drop to where she was; an elevated tunnel with the light coming from the sun outside.

“Hello!” She listened to the sound of her voice echoing upwards but nothing else. “Hey!” Yelling once more, she waited for a response, but it remained a lonely echo. When she looked to her right however, a different kind of light could be seen; A neon sort of glow. So she lugged her body to the other side, slowly but surely, with the bottom of her body dirtying up. She came to the sight of something standing tall, but from where she faced it, she could only see the side of it. Being able to stand, Esme exited the burrow and looked at the glowing object. It lit up the cave that it sat in and when she circled around it, small crystals within it flared a bright blue but deeper in a luminescent violet. She looked around the rest of the blackened cave, littered with moss, in awe of the beauty from the large object before her, wondering if someone else could be lurking in the dark. But it was too still. She still wondered how she even managed to get to where ever she was.

 

_Am I... dead?_

 

Suddenly it was like a whispering chant came from the glowing rock causing Esme to near it. Although the closer she got, the further the voices grew. And the longer she looked into the magenta glow, the brighter it seemed to get. So bright that it completely blinded her for a moment. The oracle covered her eyes and rubbed them until the light became less alarming, but as she open them once more, she found herself wrapped up and on a rocky plateau. The sun gleamed not so bright for it was still early in the morning and the air had that familiar scent of a new dawn. She groaned and wiggled a bit, then suddenly realized the presence of person laying right next to her. It was Ardyn to her discovery, silently breathing with a calm face and strands of burgundy hair falling slightly over his face. He was so close that she froze up.

 

 _What the hell is going on?_  
Was that a dream?  
Is **this** a dream?

Esme managed to slip out from under the blanket—no, _his coat_. Rolling away, her back bumped into the fluffy head of black chocobo, who was already awake. It murmured a squeek while watching her get onto her feet.  
“Good morning.” she greeted the animal silently, then noticed the dimly glowing blue lines in the ground that circled them. But what caught her attention even faster with a single glance was how her pants had been torn off on her lower leg. There was a lengthy cut, an irritated red color, that went around from behind stopping just below her knee.  
_Oh, yea!_  
Remembering the lanky daemon from Litus, everything came back to her. It cut her. She also realized that suddenly the party went from seven to two with the bird being a plus one. With a quick sneeze, Ardyn woke up, stretching against the feathery body he rested on and then immediately looked up at Esme who poked at her wound.  
“Esme!” He blurted out and she raised her attention to him.  
“Ardyn... morning...” the expression on his face made her mind turn into a blurry wonder of what events transpired while she fell unconscious. “Is this real?”  
“Yes?” He sat up straight, neither of the two breaking eye contact.  
“Why do you look so shocked to see me awake?”  
“I-I'm not. I just-”  
“What happened to Gil and the others?”  
“I'm not sure, we got separated. But I'm sure we'll meet up soon.”  
“Why were under your coat together?”  
“Well it _was_ a rather cold night, and being the gentleman I am, I covered you with my coat and laid you against my sweet girl. But then, you see, I got a bit chilly myself, so I joined you. I deserve to be comfortable too, right?”  
“Yea...alright.” Looking away from Ardyn, her eyes lead back to her calve. “I didn't know you could stitch someone up.”  
“Well... it actually wasn't _that_ bad of a wound... so it kind of closed on it's own.” There was a slight hesitation with his answer. For some reason he couldn't tell her what he did or even about the severity of of her condition only some hours ago. All he cared about was that she was alright and on her feet. “Good thing you can walk again, because I don't think myself or my dearest could handle carrying you around anymore.” he snickered, taking her mind off the subject as she shot straight up to her feet.  
“What?!”  
“I'm only kidding,” his hoarse morning voice remarked playfully as he got up and stretched again. “Honestly though, I am glad to see you're alright.” The smirk he sent her way caused her to smile.  
“Thanks to you.” It became something he wanted to protect immensely now.  
“Yea... you don't know the half of it.” his response was mumbled and his foot gave a small kick. Shoving his hands in his pockets he looked to the ground, his smirk turning to a smile, feeling like a fluttering little boy.  
“Well we should probably find Gil and the others, right?”  
“Yes,” his attention was stolen to the matter at hand. “You're going to have to ride with me though. Or you can walk if you prefer.” He winked.  
“That's fine with me.”  
“What? Walking?”  
“No, riding you.” Her words and actions with the king never seemed to come out the way she wanted.  
“Riding—”  
“ **With** you. That's what I said. Riding with you.”  
“No, I think you said—”  
“I think I'm hungry too actually, we should go eat somewhere first since the food we got before is in the carriage.” Ardyn leered at Esme before continuing on with her new words.  
“You're right. I'm quite hungry myself. Let's go.”

The pair wandered for a little, maybe about thirty minutes as the chocobo strolled though the land. The area they were in seemed almost untouched by humans. Only animals and creatures alike migrated the surroundings.  
“How did you manage to get so lost?” The girl asked, her arms wrapped around his waist.  
“There was fog, a lot of it. I couldn't see a thing so I lead us in the wrong direction.”  
“Ah.” They bounced on atop of their ride before Ardyn spotted a small building not too far ahead. It was a small hut, with wooden tables and chairs outside. A sign just before it was hand painted reading, ' _ **The Nest**_ '. “Do you think they sell food here?”  
“ _Oh, I know for certain they do_.” The tone in his voice seemed familiar with the establishment. “I'm pretty sure this is just an extended one from the original in Lestallum. The food's mediocre, but it's something.”  
“How's it going, travelers?” A woman stepped out with papers in hand and a smile. “That's quite the chocobo you got there... Say, do I know you from somewhere?”  
“Nope! We are just adventuring nomads, going where ever the wind blows us.” Ardyn stretched his arm towards the distance while Es looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
_What an actor..._  
“So I see! Come to grab a bite? I'm sure the both of yous are about to start the day, bright and early!”  
“We are!”  
“Then come on down and take a seat!” They both hopped off, and sat at a table, the woman handing them each one of the papers that she held in her hands, a wide grin on her face the whole time. It was a menu, but there wasn't much to choose from.

 _Fries..._  
Salmon...  
Soup  & Bread...  
Spicy Skewers...

Nothing really caught either of their attentions, but they were hungry so it didn't matter much.  
“I'll have... fries I guess.” Esme looked up to the lady, handing back the paper.  
“The skewer's will be fine. Thank you.” He smiled handing his menu back.  
“Very well, it'll be out shortly.” As the server walked away and to the open window of the hut, she eyeballed Esme.  
“You think she knows who you are?” he watched Es with his cheek sitting in his palm and she only shrugged watching something in the distance. “Something on your mind?” To be honest, she thought about the dream she had before waking up, but decided to keep it to herself for the time being.  
“Just the fact that we didn't really get anywhere and I was almost killed.” The two scoffed and fell into an awkward silence. “Ardyn, can I ask how old you are?”  
“Sure.” She awaited his answer, but he continued to stare at her.  
“Okay?”  
“Go ahead, ask.”  
“How old are you??”  
“Guess.”  
“How old are you?” she grunted as she asked a third time.  
“You're no fun,” letting out a sigh he finally answered, “twenty-seven. Yourself?” She delayed her answer.  
“Guess.”  
“What? I have to guess, but you couldn't? How's that for fair?” He laughed and watched her face practically twinkle. “I'd say... twenty-three?”  
“No... twenty-three...” Esme rubbed her arm, looking to her side.  
“You're a little younger than me!”  
“I'm surprised you didn't already know.”  
“The only thing the world knows about it's first and long-awaited Oracle is that your residence is in Altissia and that your name is Esme. Nothing personal. Consider yourself lucky.” The woman came walking back, two plates being held up in her hands and set them down respectively.  
“Would either of you fancy some water? Or a tea maybe?”  
“ **Water**.” They both answered her simultaneously.  
“Gotcha!” heading back to the open window, she made up two water cups and brought them back to the table. “Is there anything else I can do or get yous guys?”  
“Yes actually, can you point us in the direction of Litus?”  
“Litus? I'm pretty sure you have to head east from here. My friend Leo has a small shop just before it, so if you see him, stop and ask just in case, so you don't get lost. But then again, I'd steer clear of Litus. Heard they got overrun with the Scourge and now daemon's are just popping out from the folks whos used to live there. Just a heads up.”  
“Alright, thank you for the warning.” Ardyn gave a single nod at the lady with a smile.  
“No problem at all!” She left the Oracle and the King alone again to finally eat and only minutes later, all the food had been devoured.  
“I feel much better now!” Esme's arms reached up to the sky and Ardyn sat back in his seat. “So if we just head back towards Litus, you think we'll run into Gil and the others?”  
“That, or maybe someone can tell us something. They might have traveled back to the shop after they got out.”  
“I wonder if the shop she's talking about is the same one we went to.”  
“Could be.” They rested comfortably for a moment until the king spoke quietly, but sternly. “Esme... I don't have any money for this. Everything I have was left in the carriage.”  
“What? So what are we supposed to do?”  
“I don't know! I've never been in this situation before!”  
“Ardyn!” They yelled in a whispered tone and it caught the attention of the waitress who headed back over.  
“Everything alright?”  
“Yes,” She gleamed at the worker who stared at her again curiously.  
“I'm sorry, I just.. have to ask. Are you the Oracle?” This was an opportunity that needed to be grasped smartly.  
“What gives it away?”  
“I mean I've only heard about how you look. Young, black hair, dark eyes; and it's also interesting that you're looking for Litus. Everyone's talking about how the Oracle is traveling all throughout Accordo, helpin and healin, gettin excited to meet you. They say to be in your presence is to be automatically blessed by the heavens and to have the might of the seven look over you.”  
“Well it's m-e.” The tone in her voice was sheepish now and her body leaned strangely over. The king squinted her movements.  
“I'm so honored to have you here, my lady!” The waitress fell to her knees, humbled.  
“Wait, no, you don't have to do that, please! Stand up!”  
“Did I offend you?” The woman raised her hand over her chest, her expression worrisome.  
“No, I-I just- I'm- I don't need....” the reactions she was starting to get from others who meet her were unexpected, causing her to stutter.  
“She's very moved, but there's no need to be so formal, is what she's trying to say.”  
“Oh, well then...”  
“Forgive me, I'm her adviser—Liam.” Esme scrunched her face. The name was weird on him. Of all the ones he could have said, and he went with _Liam_. He held his hand out and the lady took it, blushing a light pink as she looked into his golden eyes.  
“You're tab is on me!” She looked at both of them nervously and let go of Ardyn's hand, stepping back and bowing.  
“Thank you, that's very kind. Might I get your name by chance?”  
“Cassia.”  
“Thank you, Cassia.” her head shot up as the sound of her name slipped out from his velvet voice. Esme watched the serving girl get flustered and sprint away. “Shall we?” Ardyn stood up, walked two steps over to Esme's seat and held his hand out. “Madam Oracle.” He waited in hope for her to take his hand.  
“Who are you again?” She questioned silently.  
“Liam, the adviser.” A chortle escaped her as the sun shone brightly behind him.  
“I think I hate that name.” The oracle gave her hand to the king, who smirked, and she pushed her chair back, standing up, his hand pulling hers gently. Leading her to the grand chocobo, she knelt down for both get up on.  
“Safe travels, Oracle and adviser Liam! Please visit us again soon!”  
“We will! Goodbye and thank you!” Esme called out and waved to the woman and the the probable chef, also waving, who came outside to witness them taking their leave. Now time to head back east.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm always wondering how Ardyn would take in the scourge from the afflicted and as I typed it out, how I believed him to do it, I reread it and realized how it reminded me of The Green Mile. It's basically the same way he'd take in any sickness in the movie.  
> Well anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter ! :)


	5. Almost Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All in thrall to darkness..  
> ...  
> Shall know peace...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been working doubles for most of this week, and then I got into a bit of car accident, but I finally finished the chapter lol..  
> Enjoy !

About thirty minutes had past after galloping to the east and the same small shop from the day before shown up just like Cassia told them. There were two other chocobos outside, giving them slight hope of running into their companions. Dismounting, they went back into the store and there was the same old man taking care of two other people. Probably the ones who owned the chocobos outside.

“Thank you, come again!” He waved with a smile and turned his head to greet the new guests that had just entered. “Hello! Wel—you two again so soon? Welcome back!” He bowed a few times while the other two leaving watched in confusion and shrugged, looking past the king and the oracle.

“Leo is it?”

“Yes, your majesty!”

“We just came from eating at Cassia's, said you were a friend.”

“Ah, yes lovely young lady, eh—is there a reason you two returned though? Your friends told me about Litus. It's a shame, honestly...”

“I'm sorry I didn't come sooner.” A frowned formed on her face..

“No, it's not your fault, you can't tell where the Scourge rears it's nasty self.”

“But if I came earlier, maybe they could have been helped.”

“I didn't mean to make you burden yourself, Oracle, please.”

“Those who were taken in that town won't have died in vain, rest assured. But Leo, you said _our friends_? Have they come through here recently?”

“Yes, last night. Actually I believe they were looking for you...” the shop keeper placed his hand on his chin, his voice trailing off in thought.

“Did they tell you where they were headed?”

“Pretty sure I heard em talking about taking a ferry to Lucis.” Ardyn nodded, knowing they were only heading to Cleigne like the group originally planned. Gil, along with the others would probably wait for them to just meet up there.

“Thank you, that's all I need to know. We'll be back again later on.” He turned, Esme following quietly behind.

“Safe travels, both of you!” Now back outside, they stopped next to the chocobo, waiting for her to kneel down.

“They're heading to Caem like we were supposed to yesterday. I'm sure we missed the one they traveled on, but we can just take the next one.” He looked over to the girl who silently hung her head. “Es, don't beat yourself up about Litus. There are things you can't control and I'm sorry to say it, but you won't be able to save everyone out there. Someone at this very moment—no, perhaps a hand-full of citizens are losing to the Scourge,” he rested his hand on her shoulder. “Once you take a shower, you'll feel better, I promise.” The tone in his voice was playful and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. “Just think about those you have helped and the ones we **will** help. There's a lot of them.” He wathed the sorrow in her eyes linger. “Hop on, let me take you to Cleigne.”

Making their way to the docks, there was a large-in-size ship, waiting and ready to depart. A good amount of people were aboard and there was a pen full of chocobos and some dogs with their owners, as well as cats roaming about. Ardyn told Esme to wait while he got passes to set sail with the others. The day was sunny, a slight breeze going past every now and then, leaving the temperature somewhere between seventy and seventy-five degrees. But the sea air gave a slight sticky feeling off all around. As the king returned minutes later, he held two passes in his hand as well as a guard walking at his side.

“Come down, where going to board.”

“And her?” Esme patted the black feathered body and stepped off.

“She gets her own pen for her grand stature.”

“Your majesty, allow me to escort you and the madam Oracle onto our ferry. We have special rooming for the both of you.” she rolled her eyes as her new found nickname started to bounce around now. She didn't like it. Some people came, trainers, and lead the chocobo towards the vessel.

“That actually won't be necessary, but thank you for the gesture. I'll show her myself.”

“I will be at your disposal should you need me, my king.” the uniformed man bowed and they strolled on over the ferry. Others that were traveling on the same ship watched them go past in awe. More so towards the Lucian king. A majority of those present were actually residence of Lucis who came to visit Accordo. Who would've known that they'd share the same ride home with their king. He walked up a ramp as Esme followed closely at his side, heading all the way towards the top and stopping at a brightly painted red door.

“After you,” Ardyn opened it, gesturing his hand past the frame, slightly bowing at her.

“Thank you,” she scoffed entering the room. It was spacious, with a large couch and a bar styled counter. There was another on the other side where the bright sunlight spilled through the large window beside it. It was definitely luxury accommodations for her.

“That door over yonder leads to the sleeping quarters and in there is another door that follows into the washroom. Unfortunately, I don't have any extra clothes for you, or myself, on hand... but their should be clean robes for us hanging up to wear. Maybe I could manage to get extra clothing from that guard from before...” as he spoke, Esme looked all around the room at everything; from the fake plants to the television screen and then to the view outside from the window. “While you shower, I'll figure something out with the clothes. I would get them washed, but this trip is only about four hours, could be less. Our garments won't dry that fast.” He laughed slightly, scratching the back of his head and then looked over to her. “Enjoying the room, I see.”

“I'm not sure if you noticed, but Amelie and I don't have much. This is television! I honestly don't think anyone in my town owns one of these. It's so cool!”

“I'll show you how it works later.” His smile was as warm as his words and her face glowed as she smiled up to him. She decided to bathe instead of showering and took her time, enjoying the steam around her. The cut on her leg burned only for a minute or so when she first got into the water, but it subsided. She hung her arms outside the the tub, resting her head on the top of the wall and looked over to the grey and black shawl she folded neatly on the counter. A memento of her past. She still hadn't quite grown into the large piece of clothing, and probably never will. It seemed to fit someone with broader shoulders and perhaps a longer body. Finished with her bath, she drained the water and stood up to take the towel she set out before hand. After she dried off, she slung on the robe and made sure to take her slightly tattered clothing with her into the bedroom. She wondered if Ardyn came back already and waited outside. Going back to take another towel, she dried her lengthy hair off and began to rummage through the drawers under the sink. One of them contained exactly what she was looking for; a brush, even though there were different kinds. They were all wooden, but one was flat, the other was a cone with bristles all around and then a comb. She only needed the flat head though and ran it through her hair and then took her leave one final time. She peeked out of the bedroom door and Ardyn was sitting on the couch, but asleep.

 

_**'Knock, knock, knock...'** _

 

She froze at the sound of someone on the other side of the door, Ardyn, however, jumped up awake, staring blankly at Esme.  
“Someone's at the door...” she pointed as the king got back to his feet to open it.

“Afternoon again, your majesty! Fortunately I was able to find some extra garments for you and the Oracle .”

“Ah, that's wonderful to hear,” she watched as Ardyn was handed a small pile of clothing. “Thank you, kindly!” he shut the door and turned around back to the couch, setting the wear down. “Well I'm guessing this would best suit you.” Holding out a long brown and white dress to the Oracle, her face twisted.

“Are we heading to some kind of party? How do you know this dress wasn't actually for you?” Scoffing at the comment, he shook his head.

“Don't worry, we'll get more suitable clothes when we reach land and meet up with Gil.” Heading towards the bedroom door, he looked back once at her. “You go ahead and change, I'm going to take a quick shower. All of your former clothes can go in that hamper right there, we'll be taking it along with us to wash them sometime later tonight perhaps.” After a nod came from Esme, he left to the other room. Holding up the dress once more, her eyes boggled with a sigh released afterward. She seldom wore dresses and if the occasion came for one, they were plain ones. This was fancy with intricate white lacing all around. She wondered if it would even fit her. Quickly slinking the robe off, she changed into her new attire, the dress stopping just above her ankles.

_'What about shoes?'_

The thought went passed her mind as she wiggled her free toes. Her sandals will have to make do for now. There was no mirror for her to even look in except for a vanity in the bedroom and the bathroom mirror. Nervously waiting for Ardyn to finish up, she couldn't sit down. Then she began to worry about Ardyn seeing her first.

 

_What if I look strange...  
Pft, as if I really care what he thinks!_

 

The sound of the door handle from the bedroom wiggled and out came the king, wet purple hair slicked back, his strong jawline now more noticeable then before. His expression turned to a shocked one as his gaze was set upon the Oracle in front of him.

“I look funny, don't I?”

“Sure, if funny and lovely mean the same thing.” While the king turned his head away from her, avoiding eye contact after making his comment, Esme felt her cheeks warm up. Walking over to the empty hamper set on the floor next to the sofa, he threw in the heavy articles of clothing and went back, retrieving his pieces of armor. “Put your things in so I can place my armor on top.” He held the bag open for her, slightly leaning forward. The shirt he was now wearing was a loose black one that laced up in the front, and with the way he bent over, his tanned chest was slightly exposed. There was something about his collar bone that enjoyed looking at. And suddenly, Es started to see him naked once more. “Eos to Esme. Hello? Are you feeling alright?” with the wave of his hand in her face, she shook herself, seeing his clothing return to her sights.

“Sorry... here,” she placed everything in except for the shawl.

“That as well, or no?”

“No, I'll hold on to this for now.”

“Alright,” Ardyn shrugged, placing his armor pieces at the top, and pulled the strings, sealing the bag. “We should be reaching Cleigne by fifteen. I believe it's somewhere past thirteen, so we've got some time to spare.” Taking a seat back on the couch, he smirked at Esme, arms reaching back with his fingers intertwining behind his head. “Come now, sit.” With a gesture of his hand over the empty cushions beside him, she slowly went and perched two spots away. “You want to see how the television works still? I honestly think we should get to know each other a little better. I've never let a complete stranger see me completely naked before, Oracle or not.” A snicker came from both.

“I hope the king doesn't think I **meant** to spy on him.”

“Well, whatever it was that you were doing—”

“Not spying.”

“I forgive you.”

“Oh...whatever.” she laughed. “Well what do you want to know about me?” He took a second before he shot his first question.

“Are you originally from Altissia or somewhere else in Accordo?”

“I wasn't born in Accordo at all.”

“What?” The king fell confused. “So then where?” Suddenly a fresh smell lingered off of him. Maybe before their stench had grown accustomed to her and now, the scent he gave off was delightful.

“Tenebrae.” Ardyn went wide-eyed.

“I don't undstand.”

“What's there to understand?”

“Well I mean, how did you end up so far south? And _when_? You've been in Altissia long enough for the locals to be fond of you.” Turning his body to face her, he untangled his fingers from behind his head and lifted up his knee to rest it on top of the cushions.  
“Um… when I was nine… I think? Eight? Ten? One of them,” she giggled but he still was left confused.  
“But why?”  
“I don't know. I had no where to go.”  
“You had Amelie, no?”  
“I met her when I arrived in Altissia, she took care of me.”  
“So what of your parents?”  
“What of them?”  
“What?? **Where are they**?”  
“I don’t know? And why are you getting upset?”  
“I’m not, I just don’t understand…how did you get to Accordo to begin with?”  
“I stowed away onto some ship I think…”  
“So you don’t know your parents then?” Her head shook. “Of all the places you could have gone to, why Altissia?”  
“I think I saw a picture of it and wanted to go. It was the ocean; the color of it. I wanted to witness it myself.”  
“So technically _I am your king_.” His voice almost had a growl hidden in the remark and she scowled. It wasn't so much **what** he said, but the _way_ he said it.  
“No, because I remember nothing of Tenebrae, I remember nothing of my parents, or what the people were like or how my home appeared, if I was rich or poor. What matters is not where I was physically born but where my life had its happiest moments and what and who I grew up around. There was no family or _**king**_ and I could care less for Tenebrae. Atissia is my home and it always will be.” Suddenly Ardyn felt like he was back at square one with her after making his comment. Esme looked away from him, folding her arms. He didn’t think he’d get so much out of her so quickly—unintentionally at that. The pout that rented her face was the same one as when he first saw her face. He sighed facing his body forward once more and ran his hand over his face.  
“I'm sorry if I upset you. It wasn't my intention.” The awkward silence ensued. “Do you wanna see how the television works now?”

“I think.. I’m going to rest up a bit before we reach land.” For some reason, her head began to ache at that very moment. She stood up from the couch, making her way towards the door, the dress she wore swaying with each step she took. Of course he felt bad, just a little. There was a duty at hand and there wasn't a cause for a forced friendship. But it would be nice, he thought, knowing he had her trust. It wouldn't happen if she’d remain headstrong. Only closing the door slightly, Esme slowly laid down against the cold sheets. They were soft and the bedding had to be the most comfortable arrangements she’d ever had. Her own bed was fairly stiff, but after so many years, she got used to the feeling. The sound of waves splashing against the outside of the boats walls reminded her she was in the middle of the ocean and thought about Levithan.  
_Did she think of me too?_  
She was asleep before she knew it.

 

 _All in thrall to…  
All in thrall…  
All in thrall to darkness…  
 …  
Shall know peace..  
Shall know ..  
Peace._  
_Shall know pea-_

_**ALL IN THRALL TO DARKNESS SHALL KNOW PEACE.**_

  
“Es..? Wakey, wakey. We’ve arrived.” A deep whisper breathed near her ear. How deep could his voice even reach?  
Honestly the nerve.. but his hand on her shoulder was a gentle touch.  
_Arrived?_  
It didn’t even feel like she slept at all.  
  
_What in the world was that...  
_  
The two voices that occupied her dreams while she napped was one with a distorted grunt and then a woman’s voice. On the other hand however, her migraine was gone. She was probably just tired, even if she did sleep for half a day just yesterday. Ardyn sat the side of the bed, waiting for her to sit up.  
“Rest well?” She shrugged, rubbing her eyes. The groggy girl looked at him through blurred vision and saw his honey eyes practically glowing.  
“Do you have to stare at me?” She smirked and the corner of his mouth tugged. He still felt concern, unsure of what could possible become of her in the future, if anything. Both getting to their feet, Esme flattened down the wrinkles that formed on her dress and ran her fingers through hair strands that went dry.  
“I don’t really have any special shoes to wear..” Mumbling her complaint, she slipped her sandals on as Ardyn lifted the hamper up and over his shoulder. They made their exit, following back down the ramp and spotted their feathered companion waiting off the boat with someone at it’s side.  
“Hello there! Thank you for watching over her,” Ardyn took the reigns they placed around her tall neck off.  
“Anytime, your highness, and welcome to back to Cleigne.” The person bowed, once at him and then after a single look, once to her.  
“T-thank you…?” she stuttered as they walked back to the ship.  
“I hate it when they wrap these things around her like she's some kind of wild beast. She's a kind creature. They weren't rough with you, were they?” His hand ran over where the restraints once were, then tied the hamper to the side of the saddle. Many civilians were around. Some who just got off the ship while others were there to see the former passengers, or maybe just sight-seeing. The area was surrounded in raw nature with an overlook of the sparkling ocean that separated them from Accordo. What caught the young Oracles eye however was the tall lighthouse that towered on the coastline. Those around the area intently stared at the pair, namely Ardyn. They knew who he was, but the as for the young girl at his side? She was a mystery.  
_Did their king find a queen for Lucis?_ Is the thought that could summarize what most were wondering and they beheld them leaving the scene. With the sun continuing to shine up above in the cloudless sky, the king led his bird towards the nearest rest stop he could think of.  
The original Nest.  
As they trod up and down slopes of dust roads, they passed other chocobo riders and few carriages. Everyone waved in their direction and as their king, he acknowledged them back. Whether it be with a smile, nod or a gesture, not a single one went unnoticed. Closing in on the upcoming town, the black chocobo squawked with a leap in the air. Esme, trying to look around Ardyn's back, could see some other chocobos standing together.  
“Excited to see other of her kind?”  
“No, it's them! Gil and the others are here!” The excitement in his voice exclaimed and he kicked his foot once for a hastier travel speed. He was right. The closer they got, the better she could see; there stood an extremely tall man, wine cape, hooded, clad in black armor and a mask covering half of his face, reading some papers in his hand. “Gil, my friend!” The chocobo halted as Ardyn quickly slipped off the side, running over to his right-hand.  
“Ardyn!” Gil removed the mask on his face and looked over to the oracle on top of the mount. “Esme! You're both alright! I'm glad to see it, my liege.”  
“And the others?” Esme was unsure if she should dismount from the bird as the two men conversed. Looking down, she considered the rather high distance and decided to remain sitting.  
“Resting up over in that tavern,” he pointed across. “We all made it out though. We were worried something might have happened to either of you that afternoon. What a plight that was.” His voice was as stoic as ever. “I see you guys acquired new clothing.”  
“Yes, the garments we had before were a right mess. Lucky me, I've got connections.” Ardyn chuckled and looked back to Esme and down at her leg that was being shielded with her dress.  
“How well did you two get along for the past day?”  
“Well I slept for most of it. When I woke up I found him asleep at my side.” Gil's eyebrow arched.  
“So... I guess that means well...?” His eyes squinting at both, hinting at possible shenanigans.  
“No, Gil. Not _that well_ ,” Ardyn scoffed, scratching his forehead while Esme remained a little confused. “We're _almost_ friends. She'll warm up to me eventually, isn't that right, Es?”  
“What? And what did I tell you about calling me _Es_?”  
“See?” He faced forward to his tall partner, smirking. “I've almost cracked the surface, I know it.” Ardyn nudged his royal elbow at Gil's chest all while moving in closer to him. “I have to talk to you later about something too. Just between us...” Gil scowled as his highness whispered to him. “Well then! What are your plans for the rest of today?”  
“I told the others to catch some rest and I would keep a watch out for you two. That was about an hour ago.”  
“When did you last sleep?”  
“Some time ago.”  
“Like hours?” He nodded. “Well, we're here now so go get some sleep yourself.” His hand rested on top of Gil's shoulder and he patted down. Doing as he was told, the great man nodded once more before leaving to the tavern too. “You can look around if you like. It's a nice small town and it's also were the first and original _Nest_ was built. Whatever you'd like to do, my Oracle. The residents are very kind and are also friends.” Patting twice on top of the chocobos body, she bent down to let Esme get off. “I'll probably be joining the others in sleep as well.”  
“Me too actually. I'm kind of weary still.”  
“Well alright. When you wake back up, you should send something out to Amelie, let her know you made it across the sea in once piece.”

Later that night, while everyone continued to sleep, Gil's body wasn't allowing him to rest anymore. Laying up from his respective bed, he looked out across to the balcony doors, seeing his king stand outside. The towering man grabbed one of his own tunics and put it on covering his bare chest before going outside to join him. He crept over, trying not to wake up anyone in their expansive room.  
“Ardyn, there was something you want to talk about?” Peeking his head out, the king turned back and made sure to shut the door behind Gil as he stepped out replying with a simple nod.  
“It's about last night. Something happened to Esme.”  
“Oh? Was it bad?” Ardyn hesitated. “How bad could it have been? She seems as fine as when she set out with us.”  
“When I found her after separating with you, Yojimbo showed up and almost cut her leg off basically. You might see it tomorrow but there's a very inflamed cut.” He paused once more before getting to his conclusion. “Hours later when night settled in, I found a spot to rest at and noticed how drenched in sweat she suddenly was in a cold night and when I looked at her better... her leg radiated with a black color, Gil. She was going to turn into one of them. _A daemon..._ ” turning his head from his friend, he sighed.  
“So what happened? She healed herself? Or did it happen on it's own?”  
“No, she was out the whole night. I couldn't get her to open her eyes.”  
“Ardyn... you didn't...”  
“I had to. I wasn't about to just let her die right there and I'm not going to be the one who has to cut her down either. There was a means to an end, so I saved her.”  
“By condemning yourself further than you already are.”  
“So what would you have done then?” Awaiting for his answer, Gil looked down at his feet in silence.  
“Well I suppose you're right.”  
“She woke up the next morning like nothing had happened and now she's exhausted for whatever reason.” Whispers from the two men ceased as they fell quiet for a moment.  
“As long as you don't perform that act again, I'm fine with this one. I'm glad she's alright.”  
“I won't... and me too.”

 

“Good morning! Everyone up! Let's go eat!” Ardyn commanded , projecting his voice. The five men and Esme all groaned in unison while the king opened all windows, allowing the light to enter. “I am your king, and I say for everyone to get out of their beds. Let's go you lazy bums!” Slowly getting out from under their covers, Ardyn took note that only one bed remained still. Of course it was the bed of the Oracle. So he marched over, the five men watching the scene play out. “Good morning sunshine, sleep time is over.” Throwing the blanket off of her, he placed his hand on his hip and watched her take her time sitting up. And of course, under the mess of her thick bed-head, he saw that trademark face of hers. “You are now on my lands, darling, so currently you follow my rule, so as of now, no more pouting.” Still half asleep, she glared at him from the corner of her eye. “By the time you stand up, young lady, that lower lip better be sucked in!” He wagged his boney finger in her face and she couldn't help but giggle now.  
“Yes, your kinglyness.” all the men in the room, Ardyn included, went into a mode of some strange form of shock. Unsure whether she was being sarcastic or not, the king nodded anyways, taking what he could with a grain of salt. But looking down at her, she gave him a peaceful smile and he returned it.  
The party all went out at practically the crack of dawn, to eat at the original Nest. Esme managed to get her hands on a paper and feather to write with while sitting at their table, which, unlike the one her and Ardyn ate at yesterday, is located indoors.

_'Hello Amel,  
I finally have a chance to write to you. I know it's only been a few days since we left, but I'm sure you're already awaiting my first letter. We made it to Cleigne yesterday afternoon and then slept the entire day. It almost felt as if none of us slept in days. But I feel much better now..._

She wondered if writing about seeing a daemon to the older woman was a such a good idea, but she decided to leave that part out for now.

_I feel... strange. I haven't been praying since we left. I know it hasn't even been a week, but I still feel a slight amount of guilt. Anyways, I'll try my best to remember from now on. I hope all is well on your end. I'll write you again soon._

_-Esme'_

“Writing to your caretaker back home already?” She was sat beside Gil at their table and looked up to see his stoney face examining the letter in front of her.  
“Yes. Just letting her know that we made it here, I know she's worried.”  
“That's understandable.”  
“I'm glad you made it out okay with everyone else by the way. I didn't get a chance to tell you yesterday.”  
“Likewise, Esme.” Gil flashed a smile at her, but just for a second. “Did you want to get a pair of pants so you can be more comfortable as we travel on?”  
“Yes, I'd love to!”  
“We'll go to the store beside the restaurant, they sell garments there. Ether had yours and Ardyn's belongings cleaned yesterday, that hooded piece of yours too. By the time you get something new to wear, everything should be dry.”  
“Hooded piece?”  
“The grey hooded jacket you have? There's black as well. Ether found it laying on the floor after you fell into sleep and picked it up to wash it.”  
“Oh, well that was nice of him.”  
“What are we talking about? I heard my name.” Ether bobbed his head over, squinting his eyes.  
“Thank you for cleaning my stuff.” The sweet look she carried on her face and over to one of kings guards, made him fluster up.  
“Pft, yes... You are.. so welcome.” Looking away immediately from her,he continued to stuff his mouth with french fries.  
“Now, now, Ether, have some manners.” Ardyn made a face at him.  
“Did you want to join me in getting some stuff from that store you were talking about, Gil?” Glancing down at her plate, it was practically empty. He didn't even notice her start to eat. But his plate as well was all eaten up, so he nodded. “While the rest of you finish eating, we're heading next door to get some new clothing.” Simultaneously, the king and his men nodded.  
While Gil remained silent almost the entirety of her search for something new to wear, she was fine with it. He had put his mask back over his face, practically keeping others away as the eyes designed on it glowed an ominous red. Esme enjoyed having him next to her like her own personal bodyguard. When she finally came across a pair of olive colored pants and a white blouse, she immediately changed out of the dress. Gil was curious to witness the cut on her leg, but her new garb covered it up. “Wait! One more thing!” Before making their exit, she had Gil purchase one more item: A pair of sturdy boots in exchange for her sandals. Coincidentally, they met up with the others as soon as they departed from the store.  
“Ready now?”  
“As ready as I'll ever be.” she shrugged at Ardyn. “So where's our first stop going to be?”  
“Cauthess.”

 


	6. Duscae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eos, breath... You're the king? Have you come to help us??” A man stood up from the floor he sat on and stumbled over slowly towards them.  
> “Yes, I have the Oracle with me.” He turned his head, strands of wavy mauve colored hair shifting off his shoulder. It was almost as if the golden shade in his eyes had dulled a bit to accommodate the situation; at that moment she was no longer alarmed looking into them.  
> “The Oracle?” His voice was rather disgusted as he said her title aloud with collective sighs and groans from around the room. “Your highness, she's nothing but a liar. The Oracle was made up so that maybe we'd somehow overcome the Scourge. She's just another one who's fooled you, just like the rest of us have been fooled. But you yourself have been able to help some, I hear. Please, if you're here to truly help, do not waste our time with mockery.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off:  
> Sorry for taking 3... no, almost 4 months to update...  
> Second:  
> I've been having a lot of financial issues and have been working day and night at both of my jobs to make sure all my bills are paid for on time every month leading me and my motivation exhausted. In the little time I can find, however, I tried writing as much as I could.  
> I had to read up on all of my chapters to know exactly where I was and get back into the right mindset with this story lol it also opened up my eyes on how many grammar errors i need to fix on ch4 and 5. I obviously didn't reread those two well enough to publish them, so I'll get to fixing that!  
> So I hope this chapter is okay for fours months of being absent.

“Alright, so there are a few things I've been wondering,” Gil extended his already rather lengthy arm underneath the seating. The sound of soft clangs from the bit of armor her wore pattered as he searched for whatever was below. The carriage rocked steady as their travels continued on and seconds later, Gil pulled forth a book. He checked it just to make sure it's what he looking for and asked, “What do you know about the astrals?”

“What do you mean?” Her left eyebrow raised.

“What do you know as in the appearances, roles, locations? You can leave the Hydrean out since you've already met her.”

“Well, I don't know about their locations or appearances... but I know their names!” Esme gave the giant man a wry smile.

“That's a start I suppose,” he remarked, letting out a scoff.

“Actually, I think I heard about Ifrit's horns. They're pretty intricate and grand apparently.”

“Yes, the Infernian.”

“The one who started the Scourge.” While Gil flipped through the book he held, the oracle bit down on her lip as she started to imagine coming face-to-face with the very being who's responsible for the rise of daemons. “We don't have to fight him or anything, do we?”

“It _might_ come down to it, but don't over think it. I believe that he _is_ smaller compared to the other astrals.”

“Was that supposed to make me feel better?”

“Did it?”

“No, not really.” An itch surfaced right at the top of her cheek and she reached up to take care of it.

“You probably won't have to worry about the fight actually. Does that help?”

“Ye—sure.” He adjusted himself, moving slightly more forward from his spot on the bench and handed the book to her. It was a painting of the Infernian and the horns were more detailed than she could have ever imagined and, with what looked to be fur covering his lower half, stopping just above his knees.

“It's good to know what your enemy looks like. You never know what could happen. He might show up right now for all we know.”

“Please, don't say that. You'll jinx it if you haven't already. Also, I'd prefer to stay on the side where I have no enemies.”

“Wish I could tell you that it's possible, but there's no way to go through life without gaining those who will come to dislike you.” Esme pouted and pursed her lips, disregarding his comment. “Anyways, Ifrit has never been sighted around Cleigne or Duscae, which is where we're currently on the path to at this moment.” She practically studied the art that someone made of the Infernian before handing it back to Gil. “The last time he was ever seen was in Solheim, just north of where Tenebrae is. Have you ever been to Tenebrae by the way?” Close to being frozen, she lied to him.

“No. I heard it's lovely though.”

“You'll get to see it eventually, we have to pass through it when we head further up the way.” Why the thought of going to her birth place made her stomach stir was unclear, but at least she knew to be prepared for it.

“In the area we're heading to however, is where the Archaen is located; the Titan.”

“Where exactly?”

“It's never just one place, he moves around quite a bit, but normally in Duscae.”

“What do you mean? He just walks around?”

“Yes. There's never been a reported incident of him causing destruction or bringing harm to anyone or thing, however. He seems to mind his own business for the most part. The people usually avoid him altogether anyways. Perhaps just out of fear over something that may trigger him to act.”

“What's he look like? Ifrit's face looks pretty normal for the most part. Is the Archeon just a giant rock rolling around in the fields? Are the people afraid he'll roll over them, maybe on accident?” The questions she shot out at him, made him smile, holding back a laugh.

“He's a giant to say the least, with two legs and two arms,” a deep chuckle released as his head turned to face the small window in the carriage. “What stands out about him, besides his grand stature, is that he has white markings throughout his body.”

“Is he as tall as you?”

“Um... no. Much, _much_ taller.” she gasped with a wow and he continued to look away with a slight smirk. The armored man wasn't really sure if she was only joking or not; neither was she.

As the ride carried on and Gil continuing to flip through the pages of his book, Esme scooted over to watch the scenery that passed by, resting her head on folded arms. The sights practically had her in awe. All kinds of creatures she'd never seen before roamed together in packs across the plains. There were varieties of flowers, a mesh colors in patches that stretched through the fields. But what caught her eye was the grey smoke that was completely out of place in the radiant blue sky, trailing off from an unknown source. With the carriage moving further ahead, she spotted where the fumes originated.

“Is that a volcano...?” She squinted rather hard at the mountainous form in the distance with it's burning scent seeping into their ride.  
_What a strange shape..._  
She thought and suddenly Gil's presence was at her side looking out too.  
“It's called the Rock of Ravatogh and yes it is.”

“But why does it look like that?” he shrugged, sitting back. “Hm...” her eyes wouldn't move from the sight before her. “Does the shape of the right end look like Ifrit's horns or am I just seeing things? I've never seen a volcano so intricate... I've never seen **anything** so intricate! Well, with Ifrit's horns being an exception.”

“I suppose it does resemble them a bit...” his voice fell silent as he began to imagine it in his head. The sight of the volcano was suddenly lost to view by tall trees that had taken over. Looking further in, she could see small streams leading into rivers. With the way the trees stood together, it reminded her of the forest outside of Altissia. It made her think of all the times she'd be in search for stones, both before and after she met Leviathan. And then of course, it all ultimately made her think of her serpent friend. But when the sight of a nude man glistening in the sunlight protruded her thoughts, she felt her face sweat immediately and covered her eyes.

“Are you alright?” Gil asked, watching her head shake along with her shoulders rising up.

“Yes I'm fine. Don't mind me...” the inappropriate thoughts recalled the question she's been meaning to ask the king actually; a question on the power he possessed. Something always took her mind away from asking, but next time the opportunity would come around she'd surely remember to speak with him about it. Just over two hours passed by when the carriage came to a halt and it woke the oracle who'd fallen asleep along the way.

“I hope that nap was enough for you.” Gil commented.

“Did you rest at all?”

“I don't need it.” Taking lead, he opened the door and hopped out, while she came after.

“Enjoy the ride?” Esme looked up the king who bent the corner of the carriage, and adjusted his wine-colored vest along with the leather gloves he wore.

“Sure.” she replied with a smirk. “So what are we doing here?”

“Helping. There's a decent sized shack on the other side where those who are sick are taking shelter. I'd like it if I walked in first, then you follow right behind.” She gave a single nod to Ardyn, doing as he requested as he led the way to the small building that was rather lonely out here, with some wheeled-carts around the side. “We're in Duscae now, by the way, in case you weren't aware.” As soon as Ardyn opened the door, the air all around had changed. The fresh scent of grass and the floral aroma dissipated along with the sound of a birds' song that was somewhere nearby. It wasn't as eerie as back in Accordo, but she still managed to get chills and took one step closer behind the king. With a single glance back, still continuing to venture in, she saw Gil with the others waiting outside. Although **she** wasn't sure why he preferred to go first, Ardyn did it to maintain the emotions of those afflicted. “Good evening,” his tone sounding unsure of how to properly approach the small audience before them.

“Eos, breath... You're the king? Have you come to help us??” A man stood up from the floor he sat on and stumbled over slowly towards them.

“Yes, I have the Oracle with me.” He turned his head, strands of wavy mauve colored hair shifting off his shoulder. It was almost as if the golden shade in his eyes had dulled a bit to accommodate the situation; at that moment she was no longer alarmed looking into them.

“The _**Oracle**_?” His voice was rather disgusted as he said her title aloud with collective sighs and groans from around the room. “Your highness, she's nothing but a liar. The Oracle was made up so that maybe we'd somehow overcome the Scourge. She's just another one who's fooled you, just like the rest of us have been fooled. But you yourself have been able to help some, I hear. Please, if you're here to truly help, do not waste our time with mockery.”

“But I can help.” Esme poked her head out from behind Ardyn. “I didn't label myself as the Oracle and to be honest, I haven't even boasted that I apparently am. If you give me just five minutes of your time, I promise I can heal you. If it doesn't work, you may do what you please to me for the fraud you take me as.” The sickly man, who was patched with blackened marks around his body stared rather dumbfounded.

“Your highness, can you vouch for this little girl?” Another person spoke up from the shadows and limped over, hand over their stomach. Looking around to take a head count, she wanted to ready herself for the toll it would take on her physically. The healing powers she endowed internally exhausted her, depending on how much she used it at once that is. Her limit, she learned, is around fifteen.

“I actually haven't witnessed her myself, but there is more than a handful of citizens all around Accordo that have received her aid and lived to see another dawn. Therefore, I trust her.”

“There's eight of you here?” she squinted hard through the darkly clouded room. “This will all turn around in no time. I swear on my life, I play no games with you.” Es walked from behind Ardyn and past him towards the man who stood the closest. The ill stranger flinched slightly as he watched the young Oracle's hands reach out to gently take his into hers.

_So cold..._

The way she held his hands in between hers, the man felt weakened. Not from his illness but an emotion that overcame him from her mere touch.

“It...it all starts with high fever...” he hesitated. “If the fever doesn't take you in your sleep, the Scourge festers even more and then... it feels like being stuck in a glacier.” his nails were completely blackened, as if they were rotting away. The disease had already spread so far in him; she worried she wouldn't be able to help him.

“Do you mind me asking how long you've been sick?” She whispered, having a difficult time looking at him.

“Around two months I believe. Others here are reaching one month, some just joined. We have no where to go while we're like this. We've been expelled from society.” The ones back in Accordo, besides Litus, were only sick by a few days, but _two months_? With one final and shaky sigh, Esme cupped his hands tightly, raising them up to her mouth, beginning a chant. It was out of earshot for Ardyn, but he watched from where he stood originally, waiting for something to happen along with everyone else that was under the roof. With only seconds passing, a glowing light grew from the pair, the sight managing to take the breath away from the king. The illumination lasted for almost a minute before fading away, the room becoming deathly quiet, waiting for a reaction. When the sound of the man she approached first gasping a tear into the silence, his jaw dropped before crying out, “I feel... I feel it! Your cure! You really are...” his voice fell quiet again before turning to face the others. “The Gods have finally heard our prayers! Everyone: She is true to her word! The weight from my fingertips and legs is lifting! Come, come!” This time he skipped over instead of his stumbling from before and helped a woman who was hunched over, up, walking back to Esme.

The Lucian king continued to watch the young girl do her work, struck in both amazement and disbelief. The ritual she performed, he noted, was almost similar to his. However rather than her consuming the daemon scourge within her own self, she dispelled it. He was lucky to have found her.

Ardyn might be the king, but the profound influence that was held in this young girl sent his mind adrift. Esme was wondrous and it was all he began to think of. Her showing up when she did had to be some kind of miracle. Not only for affected citizens, but also himself with the secret he kept, literally and metaphorically.  
One by one, the room constantly lit up with the chant she whispered into their souls; words that continued to remain out of reach of the kings ears. Those she helped showered her in thank yous, hand shakes and hugs as they all surrounded her with their eternal gratitude. This small group was freed from the plague.

 

_This small group and those back home were only the beginning for her._

  
“I’m sorry to have doubted you, my lady. Please forgive me!”  
“You have no need to apologize. I can understand your hesitation. I’m just glad you gave me a chance.” The man held her hands so tight, almost afraid that if he let them go, he'd wake to see this was only some sort of illusion.

_But it was real._

With all said and done and skeptics becoming believers, Ardyn and Esme walked together, outside towards their small group awaiting them.

“Everything alright?” Gil's distilled voice asked.

“Yes! Great actually!” Esme's fingers locked together with a smile on her face.

“The people inside are gathering their belongings and are gonna head back to their homes.”

“So they're cured and all?” Remus, one of the kings men, spoke out and watched the Oracle and King nod simultaneously, then the group all gathered back into place, almost routinely, to press forward on their journey. This time the ride in the carriage between Gil and Es was quiet, but with reason. The young girl noted that Gil had put his mask on as they got into the ride and was leaned back quite comfortably with his arms folded. She suspected he fell asleep, which happened to be true. Just like anyone else, the brute man needed his own rest... even if there was nothing he really did today. On her end, a growing pain in very back of her head began. It was probably from the those she healed today, she thought as she tried to distract herself from the internal pain by gazing out the window again. This time there were more farms and homes that began to appear the more they closed in on Cauthess. This must be where most of the people lived in Duscae; at least in this region of it. And unfortunately, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. Her head gradually grew further in pain.

 

Coming to it's second and final stop for the day, a few more hours passing by, the carriage halted. Gil was still deep in his nap and Esme wondered how to wake him up. Simply reaching her hand out to touch his wrist, the reaction he displayed was not what she expected. Gil roughly grabbed the tiny forearm of the Oracle, jerking her towards him. Esme looked frantically at his covered face, the red jewels in his mask glowering down at her.  
“L-Lady Esme, I...” immediately releasing his grip on her fragile limb, she fell the short way to her knees before him. “Esme, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to grab you like that! Forgive me!” Gil moved forward, practically tearing the mask from his face with his large body almost encasing the child whose eyes went wide.

“It's fine! I... shouldn't have alarmed you while you slept!”

“No, I should have stayed awake, that was entirely my fault. Is your arm alright?”

“It's perfectly fine... maybe you need more sleep.” Neither of them really knew what to do after that moment, so Esme was the first move out of the ride.

_It was only a night terror..._

Gil huffed heavily in the silence of the caravan before making his way out too.

“We're going to set up camp here.” Esme made her way in Ardyn's direction who was currently speaking with his guards. On one end in the distance, she could spot a farm sitting on the horizon, a perfect view of the now setting sun; and probably of the sunrise too. But as her head turned to look towards the opposite direction, the site of a large unknown structure was now blending into a silhouette. While it would remain a mystery til tomorrow, the surging pain from her migraine grew slightly stronger causing her to cringe at the feeling. Trying to ignore it, when she turned her head to face forward, the headache seemed to calm itself a bit, which stopped her in her tracks. Taking a second look back at the shadowed mound some one hundred feet away, the pain went right back up, like something in that direction alive.

“Esme? Are you alright?” She gasped at the voice who questioned her from the right and found Remus from before, still mounted on his feathered friend. “My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you,” he scoffed.

“Yes, I'm fine. Small headache.” her hand raised up to her forehead.

“Perhaps you're just hungry. It was also a long ride, so you're body's probably weary too. C'mon.” The bird shifted when Remus raised the harness up and led him to the pre-camp fire that was currently being constructed. Gil also finally caught up as he swiftly passed Esme directly over to his king with Laurus leading the cart they traveled in to come to a final stop for the day. The young girl watched as Remus dismounted and assisted Creon in placing a protective barrier in the ground around them, far larger than the one Ardyn made a few days prior. Meanwhile Ether and Laurus pitched up three large tents with pillows and sleeping bags inside then setting up a type of table with plates and all the necessary utensils. Ardyn removed the long black coat he wore over his vest walking closer to the fire pit, the black bird following behind. He shot his finger at the pile of wood placed on the ground at the center of the campsite, his magic creating a fire.

“That was kind of neat.” Esme commented, her sights fixated on the flames.

“There's more where that came from.”

“F-fire?” His highness paused as he stared at her squinted expression.

“Sure.” To be quite honest, not even Ardyn really knew what he meant by that. Finishing up the camp, the seven of them with the chocobos huddled together already resting, came close to the warmth and sat down, except for Laurus, who prepped up a meal for all.

“Laurus my friend, what's on the menu tonight?”

“Maybe some skewers and rice...” his voice faded out as he took the ingredients he needs.

“Not veggie ones with mushrooms and stuff, right? I hate when you make those. I need real food to function. I need meat!” Creon asked.

“If you need meat that badly, all you have to do is ask, dearest.”

“No that's...that's not what I meant....and I'm not your dearest.” There was overlapping laughter from everyone beneath the azure sky that began to sparkle as the day officially came to close. Their banter continued on and they all ate when the food was finished, setting plates down where ever they sat. As much as they'd like to sit around and talk til the sky lit up the next day, the group was exhausted. Their full stomachs also didn't help much with staying awake either. As far as sleeping arrangements went, in one tent held Creon, Laurus, and Ether; the second with Remus and Ardyn, and the third meaning to have Gil and Esme. But currently, only Gil occupied it and he did notice. The giant man couldn't help but wonder if she was frightened of him now but that wasn't the case. It was the migraine that continued to pulsate in the back of her head. The fire still burned, Esme sitting before it hearing nature make it's subtle sounds in the darkness. She focused on the blue glow from the ward on the stone that traced into the grass and moss, hoping it would help her doze off.

“Are you still up?” Ardyn lifted the fabric from the opening of the tent and poked his head out. The oracle only looked at him, her knees to her chest and arms resting on top. “I thought I could sense something out here. I just wasn't sure what.” Exiting the tent, the king took a seat at the campfire, not next to her but in a spot where he could see her face clearly, the flames never separating them. “Something on your mind?”

“Not so much. It's this raging headache that started ever since we helped those people. Remus thought I might have been hungry and I kind of hope that was it too, but it only got worse.” Ardyn wanted to help but how? Remaining in his place, his legs crossed, arms behind him and palms against the ground, his eyes gazing at her.

“Maybe you're body's just worn out from the power you expelled today.” Esme shrugged her shoulders and placed her chin on her arms.

“It's like there's a voice constantly talking but I can't hear what it's saying. There's lots of other sounds at the same time...”

“Sounds?”

“Kind of like static, strong wind.” A scoff was let out from the man as he watched the expression on her face twist describing the noise she was hearing. “It's not funny, I'm in a lot pain,” and he noted the way she hid her smile from him at that moment.

“I don't think you being in pain is funny, I apologize.” Trying to stay quiet, Ardyn shielded his chuckle.

“Actually Ardyn, I have a question. It's about the day we first met.”

“Oh? You mean when you spied on me?”

“For the last and final time: I wasn't spying on you! I'd go through that forest everyday and I was looking for something—you just happened there,” Esme waved her hands frantically at him, “—naked. I didn't know what to do.”

“Is that why you never really look at me? Do I make you nervous? Do you see my naked wet body when you lay your eyes on me?” This time his laugh was rather loud while she only sighed in embarrassment, shaking her head.

“I wanted to ask you about that thing you do!” Managing to change the subject, Es shifted her body and sat with her legs crossed like him. “When you're in one place then the next. How do you do that? Is that part of your magic tricks?”

“Well I think the same way you're able to purge the Scourge from the people is this power to me. It's a power source from the divine Crystal that we've been granted to have control of and it's never failed me and it can also help others.”

“The Crystal? I've heard stories of it.”

“Me too. I've yet to see it with my own two eyes though.” Esme paused.

“Wait, what?”

“It's missing. It _ **was**_ in safe keeping from where its origins once were, but someone leaked it's location to the public so bandits went on a constant search for it til one of them found it. Some of our men immediately dispatched to go retrieve it but weren't able to make it back home...”

“So you weren't able to get it back?”

“Well, technically no, but we got it away from the bandits. It was discovered they killed each other in battle with one of our men missing. We like to think that that guard might have managed to move it to a more secluded area where it'll be safe. It's clearly fine, seeing as to how I have my abilities still in tact. In the future, my kids will have it and then their kids and so on.”

“Do you have any kids right now?”

“No. Not yet at least. When the time comes it'll be with the right person. I can't have a child with just anyone I find attractive. They have to have a good soul too.” The air around them fell still.

“And your family? What are they like?”

“I never _really_ met my mother. She passed when I was just a babe. My father... well he's there, but not really, if that makes sense. I can tell you that he doesn't approve of my traveling around and meeting the sick and visiting areas known to have become capitals for the Scourge. He said it taints me.”

“You seem fine to me.” His highness scoffed and thought about the secret.

“And I have a younger cousin who lives with us in the Citadel. His parents, my aunt and uncle, both got infected with the deadly disease. So my cousin isn't really fond of the sickness. He's a bit condemning, even though people receive it against their own free will. These are my people. When my father handed down the crown to me, the first thing I knew I wanted to do was help them to the best of my ability. I saw too many of them get defeated by it and it was awful...” the grit in his tone caused her heart to hurt. “But then I found the Oracle.” Ardyn flashed a smile at her. “Everything will change now because of you. I will be forever grateful and in your debt til my last breath.” Not knowing exactly how to respond, she looked at his luminescent eyes. The color of them brightened with the flames before the pair.

“That's... I'm glad you feel that way about it. I'm humbled, your highness.”

Wanting to ask about her family, he managed to refrain himself to avoid any accidental conflict. He didn't like it when he said something to upset her. Once is enough and all too many at the same time.

“Pft, you don't have to call me that. Ardyns's fine. We **are** friends now, whether you like it or not.” Esme was really starting to enjoy the sound of his voice. It was soothing and looking at him as he made his statement, one of his honeyed eyes did what it seemed to do best and winked. Instead of shying away this time, she couldn't help but smile.

“Well I'm going to try and get some sleep...this pain won't beat me!”

“That's the spirit.” The eye contact between them persisted, the sound of the fire snapping in the silence of the night couldn't even distract them. But Esme knew when to break her gaze, looking down at her lap slowly, before crawling over to her tent with Gil.

“Goodnight, Ardyn.”

“Sleep well, Lady Esme.” Laying down in her sleeping bag, she grabbed the pillow from under her head and hugged it as she rested on her back. It wasn't something she realized before, but her heart raced abnormally fast. With the pillow being freed of one of her arms, it raised up over her eyes and the darkness managed to ease her into sleep.

 

_Something's falling..._

_Falling from the sky..._

_Set a blaze from the force it brought._

_There were tall crystals atop,_

_And shards that had broken off from it,_

_Going ahead and beside the original,_

_Flying towards the green and soil._

 

_**Will anyone catch it?** _

 

_**Oracle!** _

_**The Oracle is here to save us all!** _

 


	7. The Archaean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My lady, please be careful!” She heard Gil shout out and echo against the stony walls she climbed. Ardyn had managed to come close enough just in case anything should happen to her. Getting to the top, her arms reached the ledge, fingers doing their best to grasp so she could pull her lean body up. She sat on the plateau, remaining as silent as she possibly could and looked around for the source of the noise. What had come into view stole her breath—internally and externally falling into a panic. Ardyn caught up, pulling himself to her level and beheld the sight as soon as he looked up.  
> “Is that... Is that Titan??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking another ten years to update, nothing bad going on on my end atm (fingers crossed it stays that way).  
> Happy late New Year btw ! :D

A familiar scent drifted by causing Es to open her eyes.

_Sausages?_

It was definitely a meat that was sizzling outside. Peeking her head from under the covers, Gil was missing but most likely awake with the others. She came in tune and could finally hear the voices of the men outside. Yawning with a simultaneous stretch, she rose up and straightened out her hair as best as she could with her hands.

_Another dream...?_

But she ignored it, exiting the tent.

“Good morning, my fair lady!” To no surprise, the excited greeting came from the king. “I see you managed to get some sleep.”

“Yea... doesn't feel like much though.” Esme arched her back as she stretched again, suddenly having the feeling of the migraine creep back behind her head.

“Head still bothering you?” Remus asked with his arms folded, silver eyes shining against the sunlight.

“Unfortunately...”

“I see Laurus' food couldn't cure you. His food's not for everyone.” Looking out towards the pastures before the camp, Creon made his snarky comment with a wink towards the girl.

“Okay, let me hear you make these remarks later tonight.”

“Oh—Laurus, I was only... joking! You know that!” While Laurus continued to place finished food on the plate at his side, Creon bit his lip staring at him.

“Well I thought the food was great.” The young girl shrugged and exchanged a twinkled expression paired with a smile towards the cook.

“See? Just poking fun at you, my friend.” Laurus however, ignored the boy. They all kept on with conversations, eating their breakfast, except for Esme. She was preoccupied and then remembered the silhouette from last night when they all settled in. A ringing in her ears sounded off as she turned to look. It was a heightened hill that she couldn't even see over the top. Rocky and moss stricken, she wanted to climb to the top. Almost deciding to tell the gang about her dreams, her mind quickly changed at the feeling of vibrations from the high grounds.

“Did you guys just feel that?” Esme interrupted the groups chatter, responding with puzzling looks. “Just me? Well... okay then.” She scoffed but then the feeling expanded out yet again but for some reason she was still the only one noticing. Although the tremors didn't catch their attention, a disgruntled and intense sort-of roar resonated causing them fall silent, looking to one another. “I'm going to go look!” She set her plate of unfinished food to the side, stood up and paced quickly in the direction of the rise.

“Hold on a moment! It might not be safe!” Ardyn followed quickly behind, the other men remaining in their stances watching them run off. The closer she got, the better she could see how tall the grass at the top was and her internal pain spiked. It could possibly be an agitated creature above but all around them was harmless herds of garula and anaks just grazing through the wildflowers. What could honestly release such a strong cry like that?

“By the way Ardyn, there's something I think I should tell you.” Still continuing to trek up, she turned her head slightly to speak to him.

“What's that?” The king skipped over a large rock now up to par with Esme. Maybe it would be okay to tell Ardyn in confidence about her dreams and the voices she hears. It's not so much that Esme doesn't trust the others, but with these powers and abilities, she wasn't sure at all on how to bestow them properly. Being afraid of doing something wrong accidentally, _and_ unprepared for whatever the consequences may be is what caused her to hesitate.

The ground shook even more violently this time, Ardyn finally feeling it too, and the pair froze in their tracks with boggled eyes. The others who were still at the camp sensed it too and decided to join their king and the oracle this time, Gil strapping his sword to his side. Catching up, they brought their clamorous voices along and Ardyn turned to them immediately raising a finger up to his lips. “Why are you all being so loud? We don't want to grab the attention of whatever happens to be up there!”

With Ardyn turned, Esme continued to run up the small crags on her own, but slowed a bit as her migraine worsened, even growing louder. _Could this be the source?_ As his highness faced forward again, he discovered the girl running without him. With a heavy sigh released, he started up, Gil and company quietly following behind. Esme looked up to a ledge that was in the short way from were she halted and stood. She could make it she thought, all she had to do was some leg work.

“I'm going to the top!” She shouted behind her, the men still making their way up.

“What—,” there was no waiting for the others; her sense of adventure had taken the reigns as her body lunged forward.

“My lady, please be careful!” She heard Gil shout out and echo against the stony walls she climbed. Ardyn had managed to come close enough just in case anything should happen to her. Getting to the top, her arms reached the ledge, fingers doing their best to grasp so she could pull her lean body up. She sat on the plateau, remaining as silent as she possibly could and looked around for the source of the noise. What had come into view stole her breath—internally and externally falling into a panic. Ardyn caught up, pulling himself to her level and beheld the sight as soon as he looked up.

“Is that... Is that Titan??” She questioned in a low whisper, her tone almost becoming a squeak. The distance however, between them and the Archaean, was rather significant—at least for the two mortals it was.

“His back, but yes. That's him.” With the wind blowing past them, they were uncertain on how to act. The intricate lining throughout his back was something gaze upon. The design of it, in her eyes, was truly a marvel. “We should probably regroup with the others before actually approaching him, just in case.” Ardyn's hand gently took a hold of Esme's wrist and pulled it.

“What if it alarms him? I don't want him to feel threatened.”

“I know, but... you can never be too safe.” She bit down on her lip in thought, all the while staring into the golden abyss that were the kings eyes and for some odd reason, that uncomfortable feeling they gave her came back. Something just felt... off.

“Alright,” with a single nod and sigh, Ardyn jumped back down first waiting below, ready to catch her. She stood up from where she sat, turning away from the astral, preparing to join his highness. The urge she felt to look back once more at the Archaean was far too great so she did.

_How did they manage to set up camp right next to him? Was he here all night? Was he okay?_

All these thoughts went through her head whilst watching the grand god sit there on his own.

_**Maybe he was waiting for something to happen.** _

In a split second, his attention was captured by a sort-of sixth sense and his head whipped around so quickly to look at what lingered behind him. His right eye coming into direct contact with the Oracle's, making her jaw drop. Getting to his feet, he began to move in her direction. With his size being so large, it was almost as if he was rushing to her.

_He knows who the girl is._

“Esme?” The king and his men could feel the ground quakes start up again, each thump growing more and more aggressively from something at the top. The group attempted to jump to their Oracle, but the mysterious tremors they felt caused them to slide significantly backward.

“What the hell is that?!” Gil shouts, nervous for Esme's safety.

“I believe it's our Archaean friend!” The king voiced his sarcastic response.

“We have to hurry to Es—” Ardyn grabbed Ether's shoulder to stop him from running back up.

“No, we need to wait... she said it's better for her to have a one on one with him. She might be right... Something tells me she can handle this. If you all saw the way she spoke to the Hydrean, you'd understand.”

“You're right, we have to let her handle this. She _is_ the only one who can speak to them.” While he was hesitant about it himself, Gil sheathed his lengthy blade then folded his arms, looking up to the hill. The other men, however, couldn't help but be concerned for the girl.

“Don't worry. Even if she's in danger, I won't let him bring any harm to her.”

 

She fell to her knees, completely weakened and petrified, as the astral closed the gap between them, strands of her silken black hair flying all over. The only sound that was audible to Esme was her hitched breathing as she stared up towards the rather angry face of Titan. In comparison with seeing Levia for the first time, the serpent held a sophisticated elegance and beauty while Titan appeared rough with every detail and far more intimidating. In fact, she was certain that it's the way his crimson iris' glared down at her that frightened her straight the bone. With his teeth bared, exposing a couple sharp ones, he finally spoke.

“You're the Oracle.” As the god voiced his statement, she realized the migraine that inhabited her head had vacated and her thoughts were clear.

“Y-Yes.” She swallowed hard as the astral knelt down to look at the girl better.

“I can smell it on you—and **see** it. The souls you have saved so far. But you must know you can't save them all. That's not your purpose. Only the True King, the King of Light, is the one who can bring an end to the Scourge once and for all.”

 _ **The True King**_ _?_ She wondered if he meant Ardyn.

 

“They're talking right? Those sounds... the growling, is that the Titan speaking?” The group continued to fall silent as they waited, trying to tune in to whatever they could possibly hear.

 

“Wait, you know my purpose? You mean my Calling right?”

“It is to meet with all of us and converse. To exchange information. I know somewhat of what your Calling is. Make Ramuh next on your list, he's the closest.”

“Ramuh... okay. The...the...” his title escaped her.

“The Fulgurian.”

“Right...” she rubbed the back of her neck.

“That's why you're here isn't it? To meet with me?”

“No, I heard a strange sound so I came to investigate...only to find you to be the source.” The Titan felt some type of shock at her response.

“How did you learn of your role?”

“Leviathan told me.”

“So you've met with her first. Interesting.” The Titan's scowl never changed. “I haven't spoken to her in ages. She never answers me when I call out. Stubborn.”

“She was kind to me,” although now she remembered every time the serpent threatened to devour her. “What do you mean by 'call out'?”

“We, as Astrals, are able to communicate with one another. It seems sensible to me for her to reach out and let me know you were coming ahead of time.”

“She was a bit upset when I had to set out on this trip.”

“Upset?” The Titan had now made himself comfortable by fully sitting down before her. “You mean because she formed some sort of connection with you?”

“I guess.” His stare looked far beyond the girl and into the horizon before shifting straight up, staring out into the sky seeming to be in thought.

“It's not unheard of, but strange. Interesting to see you were able to make that bond. She's hardly accepting, especially towards humanity. Regardless, she very rarely ever speaks to any of us.” Titan looks back down towards the Oracle. “Be weary of Ifrit by the way. Since you _must_ meet him, be prepared. Leviathan might be stubborn, but _he's_ pure rage and reacts without thought. He has not a single care for you or your kind. Also Shiva; She's waiting to meet you, anticipating it actually.” Esme pondered on the tone of his voice. She thought Gil was a deep-voiced dead-pan, but Titan took the cake. “She has been talking about the day the Oracle would come around and how—hm?” Looking back up towards the blue sky, he abruptly stopped in the middle of his sentence. “We have to cut this chat short unfortunately, something's coming.” The Archaean quickly got back onto his feet, still watching above.

“What?” She looked up to the sky as well, watching a dark rounded object coming closer and closer into view. “Wait, but I still have questions! What message am I supposed to receive from you guys? I don't understand!”

“Well there's still four more of us for you to meet, so I suppose you'll find out after you meet us all, right?” Still remaining confused on what her Calling was, the round object fell closer.

“What's coming?” The brightness from the sun blinded her a bit. With the sound of something crashing into the ground from the left, her stare averted to whatever it was. Dust lifted all around in that spot and even what looked like fire in the grass.

“No more questions, mortal girl. Tell your friends to immediately find cover. These rocks will strike anywhere they happen to land.” A meteor was falling in their very direction and Titan changed his stance in preparation.

“What are you gonna do? Catch it?!”

Ardyn from below also looked up to the sky from his own sixth sense.

“My friends, get back to the camp and shield yourselves and the chocobos, **now**!” It fell even further, flames forming on the rock that grew in size as it neared the surface. The king with zero hesitation warped from where he stood below and up to Esme.

“Titan!”

“Worry not, tiny girl. A rock that size will do no harm to me. It is hardly a match.” The Oracle still couldn't help but be worried for him anyways. It was in her nature. “Would you save me should it harm me?” The God's question was asked monotonously while avoiding eye contact.

“If I'm at least able to, then yes!” The feeling of Ardyn's presence and hand caught her attention as he took a hold of her arm. It was far too late for them to try and run so Ardyn threw up a shield encasing the pair and they knelt down.

“Stay close!” He declared as Titan looked from the corner of his eye down at the mortals, only to watch the king put himself over her in protection.

_He'd put himself in danger to keep her safe..._

The Titan thoughts shifted back at the meteor. He was almost right about the size being no match for him, and braced for impact. Almost by instinct, Esme grabbed a hold of the black fabric on Ardyn's shirt and held herself closer to him, huddled just below his chin, and closed her eyes. When the dome protecting the pair finally finished building up, the king lowered his arm and wrapped it around her.

As the scene around them went black for the moment, Esme could hear the sound of growls and snarling. Clamoring that belonged to daemons but where was it coming from? It was intermediately interrupted by a ringing white noise in her ears. She waited a moment to open her eyes, realizing her and Ardyn were both laying on the ground beside each other. Sitting up and looking passed the translucent wall protecting them, she saw nothing but dust in the clouded air. She felt fine however and gazed up at the crystal layer above them then down to Ardyn.

“Ardyn...” her hand rested on his shoulder, shaking him lightly.

“Es...?” The man awoke and looked at her puzzled, pushing his body up, resting on his knee.

“Are you okay?” While asking, she slipped her hand under his disheveled hair and placed it on his cheek.

“Yes...” his reply was shaky, hesitant, but the touch of her palm soothed him slightly and he practically leaned against it. “You?” The Oracle nods. “Cover your eyes for a moment,” Ardyn stood up and allowed the barrier down, causing the dust around them to violently scatter past with an intense heat wave taking over. Both of them coughed, immediately beginning to sweat. Struggling to stand up, Esme is able to take in the setting even better now. Tiny fires came into view from different areas and the ground they stood on had a perfect circle separating the burnt floor in front of them from their uncharred green patch. What had strangely changed was that the blue sky and sunlight had practically disappeared and looking up, the air clearing slightly more, Esme could see elevated walls surrounding them. The floor caved in from the impact.

_How far down did we fall?_

Looking back down, Titan could finally be seen. The awesome sight for the two to witness first hand was the Archaean holding up the foreign rock over his shoulders that had fallen towards them moments ago. But from where they were, the ground that Titan stood on actually sunk even deeper.

“You...” her jaw dropped as she could get an even more clear view of the God, the smoke from the dirt settling down completely. “You're hurt!” The sound of her exclaim surprised Titan.

“It's only a scratch, human.” There were crystals from the meteor that seemed to impale the Archaean, through his arms and abdomen. “If you're safe, then I am content.” Awestruck is what could describe the current of emotions that flowed through her and likewise with Titan.

“Well... what are you going to do now?”

“I guess I will stay down here for the time being. I _am_ rather tired.”

“Is this what you were waiting for? The meteor?” Ardyn stood behind Es, observing the conversation with the astral, who from his ears, could only hear various deepened grumbles.

“Yes, I saw it coming. I know you did as well in sleep.”

“I did...” she recalled the dream she just had last night.

“And the Crystal too, you saw it's location.”

“I did?”

“Yes. In the cave.”

“You can see what dreams I have??”

“Only the ones that matter.” The king wished he knew what they discussing, but he did take note on the dream part. “That is part of your power. Believe what they show you—the visions in your sleep. They're meant to aid you on your travels. They present what you must see. What's key is to know how to interpret them correctly.” She nods. The entirety of the moment the three were in was indeed a strange one. A meteor just fell from the sky, they managed to survive it, the Archaean was here and caught it. Now they're just casually discussing her abilities while he continues to hold it up.

“Titan, you said you're able to communicate with the other Astrals, yes?” He released a grunt in affirmation. “Will you tell Leviathan...” she paused, wondering what kind of message she'd want passed on to the sea goddess.

“I will tell her you are safe and that you send your greetings.” Esme glowed, Titan remaining in his crunched position, the humongous alien rock resting on his back. “You will pass out from the heat down here if you stay any longer. Go.”

“Right,” taking a look back at the king who just seemed to hang out at this point, she smiled. “We should probably get back to the surface and see if the others are okay.”

“Alright.” He held his arm out for Es to take hold of but before Ardyn launched them out, Titan had one final thing to say.

“I will also be letting the other Astrals know you are in search of them, perhaps they will seek you out to make the process quicker. Good luck, tiny human.”

“Thank you. H-Hang in there...?” Titan released almost an growl to her comment. And thus, with on hand taking a firm hold of hers, Ardyn warped both of them to different ledges, making their way closer to the top.

“Ardyn! Lady Oracle!” Voices from above called out. The four kingsmen stood at the very top, waiting in hope for the pair to resurface. A blade flew up past the quad, landing straight in the dirt, their king and Esme flashing into place seconds later.

“Thank Eos you two survived...somehow...” Remus lifted his hand over his chin trying put the anomaly together.

“Guess it's not our time yet,” Ardyn commented jokingly patting the dust off from his clothes. No one really knew what to say at that point so they all stood around, arms folded, hands on hips, fingers scratching their heads, or just standing their rather astounded by the current of events. The atmosphere at this level was more clear compared to before, but still, soot drifted all over. The land had been riddled with craters, killing some of the life around. It was hard to believe that this was an area filled with flora and green pastures just moments ago.

“All of our possessions are safe, as well as the chocobos.”

“That's good to hear.” Esme couldn't help but be lost in thought about the origins of the meteor strike while the men spoke. “Esme?” Her head raised up towards the voice speaking from her right. “Are you sure you're alright?” Ardyn's warm touch at her forearm gave her chills and she only nodded in response. He, however, didn't believe her much. “Well, let's hurry up and head out already. We're burning daylight.”

The group ventured back down towards their caravan accompanied with their feathered friends, ready to leave and while Gil was prepared to open to the door to let Esme in, Ardyn stopped his hand.

“My king?”

“Do you mind if it's just Esme and I this time?”

“Of course not.” Gil bowed before heading over to the blackened bird kneeling to let him up. The young Oracle watched the king open the door to let her in first then jumped in after.

“Is something wrong?” He locked the latch on the door and tapped the roof.

“Is there something I should know about your powers that you're maybe straying away from telling me?”

“Um...no?”

“No dreams you're having that I should be aware of?” Oh, _that's what he meant._

“Well... I don't even know about them myself. Ever since we set out on this trip I've been having rather specific ones.” Something caused her to hesitate.

“Can I know?”

“I-I don't know.” A breathy whisper came from her. What was this feeling looming around so suddenly that caused her to freeze from telling him. She trusted him didn't she? The king sighed as he leaned back comfortably against the wall with crossed arms. His gaze shifted down at the floor boards with the awkward silence filling the compact area. So did hers. Finding herself lost inside her head, the sounds of the familiar daemon growls could faintly be heard. She was slow to really do anything at first, but slowly got up and made her way over to the window of the cart, looking outside. There were no daemons in sight in seemed. “Can you... hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“It sounds like daemons? I heard it before when were below and now I'm hearing it again. They're snarling.” Ardyn's eyes widened, almost breaking a rather nervous sweat.

“No, I don't hear anything.” _How strange._ She chewed on the thought of the strange sounds briefly before spontaneously finding her lost comfort and deciding to explain what she's seeing.  
“...So I thought they were **just** dreams,” taking her seat again, she looked to him, “but I guess they’re something more?” His eyebrow raised. “The titan basically told me what I seeing are visions.”  
“Ah,” Ardyn casually threw one leg over the other. “What have you seen in them so far?”  
“The meteors falling is one of them.” A sheepish laugh pushed out of her throat “Sometimes it’s just voices…” she wondered if telling him about the magical artifact was safe.  
“And what have the voices said?”  
“That I’m here to save them a—nd the darkness knowing peace.”  
“What?” He scoffed as she tried to remember exactly what it was that was shouted at her while she slept. The ominous saying began to echo.  
“ _All in thrall to darkness shall know peace._ ”  
“Huh… interesting.”  
“There’s also… the crystal.” Hearing the word caused his stare to turn into an inquisitive squint. “I guess I saw where it is. But it’s in a cave and it could honestly be any cave because I feel as though caves are probably abundant, right? ...I mean how important is it anyways.”  
“The crystal? It can be very harmful should it get into the wrong hands, but favorable with the right.”  
“I suppose you're the _right_?”  
“Indeed I am. My family and I plan to have it sheltered and salvage it. The magic it gives could be what ends the Scourge and unites the kingdoms once more.” Something in his glare made it obvious he was holding specific information back.  
“And if it doesn't help **either**? Maybe it’s safer in the cave where no one can have it.”  
“And what happens when the wrong person just happens to stumble upon it?”  
“Truly though, what are the chances of that happening?”  
“It’s already been an incident once before, that’s why it’s lost in some cave now.” The couple immediately fell silent.  
“Alright, alright, hold on a second; I told you my dreams now tell me what I'm missing with the crystal.” He was tentative while Es waited, tapping her foot rapidly, arms folded. The king pursed his lips before responding to the request.  
“My father had men scouting around for the crystals whereabouts and when they found it, some bandits ambushed them. We lost contact with our men but their bodies were eventually found, along with the bandits. All of our men except for one was missing along with the crystal.”  
“How long has it been since?”  
“Five years or so now.”  
“I’m sorry about the others.” He shrugged.  
“Can't bring the dead back now, can we?” Lightly kicking the leg that sat above the other, the man almost seemed deep in thought for a few short seconds, anxious.  
“Sorry if that dredged up any bed memories.”  
“Bed memories?” A hearty laugh came from the royal man, his head falling back. Ardyn didn't even give a chance to allow herself to correct the error. “Don't worry, I know what you meant,” Esme felt embarrassed, lifting one hand over her forehead. What kind of mistake is that? This was the second time too. “Besides we don't have any of those,” the other raised up, her face now completely covered, but a smitten smile hidden underneath. “ _Yet...._ ”  
While she had no initial reaction, the volume of his voice seemed almost as if he wanted her ears to stay out of shot. But their ride was hardly big enough for it to not reach. It was more of those, _speak without thinking_ moments. Did he really think she wouldn't hear?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, thanks to anyone for sticking around! i sincerely appreciate it !!  
> i hope this chapter is enough for that 3 month void !


End file.
